Transformers La Guerra De Cybertron
by Wolf Prime
Summary: Megatron y sus Decepticons se han apoderado de Cybertron y han hecho esclavos a los Autobots. ¿Serán ellos capaces de librarse del yugo del malvado líder? ¡NO YAOI!
1. Chapter 1 El Inicio De La Destrucción

**TRANSFORMERS**

**LA GUERRA DE CYBERTRON**

**CAPITULO I**

**EL INICIO DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN**

Todo comenzó como un día cualquiera en Cybertron, hogar de los Transformers y gobernado por los hermanos y líderes Optimus Prime y Megatron.

Ellos habían ordenado almacenar el Energon del planeta, principal combustible de estos seres.

Optimus quien poseía una generosa chispa veía como el proceso de almacenamiento de Energon era exitosamente aprobado.

"Si seguimos acumulando Energon a grandes cantidades tendremos suficiente para nuestro beneficio" dijo Prime con un tono afable

En cambio su hermano, Megatron no estaba tan de acuerdo con las ideas de Optimus. El quería tener un gran poder absoluto

"Este Energon nos dará el poder que necesitamos para conquistar mundos" dijo Mega con un tono frío y cruel

Prime no podía creer lo que había dicho su hermano. Lo conocía muy bien. Megatron no poseía los mismos pensamientos que el.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Mega?" preguntó Optimus algo sorprendido

Megatron da una risa diabólica la cual hizo que los ópticos de Prime se abrieran intensamente mostrando un gesto de furia

"Aún no eres capaz de entenderlo, querido hermanito. Tienes muchas cosas que aprender"

Optimus sabía que Megatron tenía más años que el, es por eso que era el hermano menor. Sin embargo no le gustaba que lo tratara como un sparkling.

"Eso no fue bueno de tu parte, hermano"

Sin embargo, Prime sabía que Megatron estaba planeando algo y no era nada bueno. Eso hacía que sus circuitos se pusieran algo tensos.

"No quise ofenderte, Optimus. Solo bromeaba" dijo Megatron con un tono burlesco

Sus pensamientos mostraban una extensa maldad emitiendo algo de temor a su alrededor

'Pobre, Prime. No tiene idea lo que está apunto de ocurrirle' pensó Megatron.

Optimus era muy astuto. Observó que no solo era una broma cruel de su hermano sino que también era una señal de que algo malo iba a pasar.

"Sígueme, hermano. Tengo algo que mostrarte… Te va a interesar"

Prime sigue a Megatron al centro de comando, aunque al mismo tiempo poniéndose alerta ante cualquier situación

'Si conozco a Mega… debe estar planeando algo' pensó Optimus.

"Bien, ¿De qué se está tratando todo esto, Megatron?"

El hermano de Prime da una diabólica sonrisa

"Pronto lo sabrás, querido hermanito" 'Tu final está por llegar'.

**CENTRO DE COMANDO - IACON **

Estando dentro del lugar, Optimus miraba a su alrededor. Notó que no había nada más que varios monitores holográficos sin ninguna imagen o algo por el estilo

"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí, hermano?"

En ese momento, Megatron comienza a reír maniáticamente.

Optimus debió haber sabido que era una trampa. Se habían aprovechado de su confianza hacia los demás haciendo que fuera vulnerable ante un ataque

"¿Qué significa esto?" dijo el con un tono furioso y al mismo tiempo sorprendido

Megatron avienta a su hermano hacia la pared, disparándole estando baja su guardia.

Optimus da exclamaciones de gran dolor. Megatron sabía que la armadura de su hermano era muy sensible a casi cualquier cosa, incluyendo ataques de ráfagas de rayos láser.

Megatron toma el cuello de su hermano riendo malvadamente por su estado agonizante

"Eres muy insolente en haberme seguido hasta aquí, hermanito… Ahora no te interpondrás en mis planes de conquista"

Megatron agresivamente rasgaba la armadura de Optimus haciendo que el diera agonizantes gritos de dolor

"Me has… traicionado... -decía Prime con un tono algo débil-…Desde un principio… habías planeado esto"

Optimus intenta liberarse de la garra de su hermano, sin embargo el ataque sorpresivo hizo que sus niveles de energía bajaran severamente dejándolo indefenso.

Megatron acerca sus labios en uno de los censores auditivos de Optimus, susurrándole:

"Deberías unirte a mí, Prime. Pero tu temperamento me resultaría una gran amenaza para mis planes de conquista"

El avienta a su hermano al suelo. Optimus gruñe de dolor por la caída. Su cuerpo estaba fatalmente herido provocando que cada golpe fuera extremadamente atormentador.

El trata de levantarse pero el intento era inútil. Megatron le encantaba ver a su hermano completamente indefenso, al igual que un sparkling.

"Por favor… detente… somos hermanos" suplicaba Prime

Megatron entierra su cuchilla cybertroniana en el abdomen de Optimus, haciendo que sus gritos de dolor fueran extremadamente intensos. Era música para los censores auditivos del malvado líder.

Optimus no podía hacer nada ante el dolor, era increíblemente intenso, el esperaba en que pudiera sobrevivir a esto.

Megatron lentamente desentierra su cuchilla, disfrutando cada agonizante quejido de dolor de su hermano.

"Adiós… Optimus Prime" dijo Megatron cruelmente

Diciendo eso, Megatron se transforma en modo jet cybertroniano dejando a Optimus morir lentamente y dolorosamente.

Pasaban nanokliks… pasaban ciclos…

Optimus se arrastra hasta una cámara de hyper-sueño. Con gran esfuerzo, el logra acostarse. Toca la herida de su abdomen tratando que la hemorragia parara. Pero era una herida bastante grave

"Primus… por favor… no dejes… que esto acabe así" suplicaba Prime

La computadora central del lugar comienza el proceso de reparamiento.

El cuerpo de Optimus Prime es sumergido en Energon líquido. En los extremos del contenedor aparecen unos tentáculos. Estos se conectan a la máscara de batalla de Prime encargándose de reparar cada parte dañada de su debilitado cuerpo.

Parecía que pasaban ciclos estelares cuando apenas eran unos cuantos nanokliks. Prime no podía creer que su propio hermano lo había traicionado y dejado casi morir con sufrimiento.

'No dejaré que Megatron se apodere del Universo… lucharé hasta el final' dijo Optimus en su mente.


	2. Chapter 2 La Batalla ha Comenzado

**CAPITULO II**

**LA BATALLA HA COMENZADO**

La oscuridad estaba reinando en Cybertron. Megatron había formado un inmenso ejército de Transformers los cuales llamó Decepticons.

Estos eran leales a su líder, siguiendo cada orden sin protestar.

Megatron había vuelto esclavos a todos los Transformers tomando total control del planeta.

El diabólico líder ordena que enviaran a los esclavos a las minas de Energon para que sacaran grandes cantidades del combustible. Sin dejarlos descansar, Megatron exprimía cada gota de Energon a cada esclavo y aplicándoles crueles castigos a quienes trataban de revelarse contra él

Entre los prisioneros Transformer se encontraba Bumblebee, Arcee, Chromia, Jetfire, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Jazz, Sidewipe, Sunstreaker, Hot Rod, hasta el mismísimo Ironhide especialista en armas

"¿Dónde está Optimus Prime?" dijo Bumblebee angustiado

De pronto se escucha una diabólica voz

"Olvídense de él, idiotas… Prime está muerto"

Era el Decepticon Starscream quien se burlaba de los prisioneros

"¡Eso no es verdad!" dijeron Sunstreaker y Sidewipe al mismo tiempo

Ambos gemelos estaban apunto de atacar pero en ese momento aparece Blackout.

Éste dispara pulsos eléctricos contra ambos Transformers haciendo que gritaran con gran agonía.

Los Decepticons se burlaban de la desgracia de los younglings

"Estos insectos son buen entretenimiento, lo admito" dijo Blackout con un tono burlón

"Vámonos. Megatron está esperándonos" dijo Starscream

Ambos Decepticons se alejan emitiendo una maligna risa.

"Optimus… ¿Dónde estás?" dijo Bumblebee triste

En ese momento se escucha una voz femenina

"No te preocupes, Bee. Optimus vendrá a rescatarnos"

Bumblebee conocía esa voz… la misma voz que escuchaba cuando era un sparkling

"¡Elita One!" dijo el con alegría

Los demás Transformers se asombran al ver a su amiga. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?

"¿Qué pasó contigo, Lita?" preguntó Chromia con un tono preocupante

Ella mira la armadura de su mejor amiga. Esa bella armadura que alguna vez asombraba los ópticos de cada mech había sido arruinada severamente. Tenía fatales abolladuras y un color tenue. Ya no tenía su color rojo llameante.

"Fui emboscada por los Decepticons, intenté todo lo posible para escapar de ellos. Pero lograron atraparme con sus instrumentos de captura"

Arcee y Chromia se miran mutuamente. Nunca habían imaginado que los Decepticons cazaran a los enemigos como si fueran animales salvajes. Ellas se acercan a su amiga, consolándola

"Esos malditos Decepticons pagarán por todo esto" dijo Ironhide con un tono furioso

Chromia también sentía el mismo dolor que Ironhide a través de su sparkbond. Las muertes que causaron lo Decepticons a miles de inocentes provocaba una gran depresión para todos los sobrevivientes.

"¿Megatron sabe que estás aquí?" preguntó Hot Rod

El rostro de Elita expresaba una tenue sonrisa

"Afortunadamente no. Sin embargo es cuestión de tiempo que descubra que soy una de sus prisioneras"

"Un momento…"dijo Ratchet

Todos los Transformers de alrededor voltean a mirarlo

"¿No se supone que tu deberías estar fuera de línea? Optimus está muerto. El sparkbond que los tiene conectados debería matarlos a ambos. Una vez que uno de ustedes muere, el otro también"

En ese momento todos los Transformers quedan sorprendidos. Esto era una buena noticia. Su verdadero líder aún estaba con vida. La única pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba?

"Elita… ¿No sabes que fue lo que le pasó a Prime?" preguntó Ultra Magnus

La femme sentía un extenso dolor en su chispa. Podía sentir el dolor de su sparkmate. Su rostro mostraba angustia y sufrimiento

"Pude sentir su dolor… Magnus… Megatron lo atacó cruelmente hasta casi matarlo"

Lágrimas de Energon surgían en los ópticos de Elita. Ella amaba mucho a Optimus, al igual que él. No soportaba esta situación en la que se encontraban sus amigos.

"Esto es demasiado… Primus… ayúdanos" suplicó ella

Ultra Magnus, quien era el mejor amigo de Elita y Optimus, se acerca a la femme, abrazándola con fuerza. Elita mira los ópticos de Magnus. Observó la autenticidad que tenían estos con los de su sparkmate al igual que su cuerpo que poseía casi las mismas características físicas a excepción de su yelmo y censores auditivos.

"Gracias, amigo" dijo ella emitiendo una sonrisa.

**CENTRO DE COMANDO - IACON**

Optimus, quien estaba en estado hyper- sueño, podía sentir el dolor de su sparkmate a través del sparkbond.

El dolor era extremadamente fuerte para el. Su mundo había sido convertido en cenizas. Solo habitaba la oscuridad.

Prime activa su ópticos, furia emitían en estos. Debía salvar a su gente a cualquier costo.

El proceso de reparamiento había concluido. Su fuerza había regresado.

El da un escáner a todo su cuerpo, revisando que no hubiera algún daño grave.

Prime toca su abdomen revisando su herida. Solo sentía una inmensa cicatriz.

Habiendo terminado la revisión, se transforma en tráiler cybertroniano. Esta batalla era solo el inicio de la gran guerra.

"Resiste, Elita… resiste" dijo Optimus

Prime tenía que detener a su hermano antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**MINAS DE ENERGON – KAON**

Megatron miraba complacido todo lo que pasaba en las minas a través de las cámaras de vigilancia

"Ahora que mi hermano esta muerto, no habrá nada que pueda detenerme"

Una risa maléfica surge del procesador vocal del líder Decepticon.

De pronto su risa es interrumpida por la llegada de Starscream y Blackout

"Reporte" ordenó Megatron

"Dos esclavos trataron de atacarnos pero Blackout se hizo cargo de ellos" dijo Starscream

El líder Decepticon estaba ansioso por saber quienes eran los alborotadores

"¿Cuál es el sector donde se encuentran los prisioneros?"

Starscream apunta una de las cámaras de vigilancia mostrando al grupo de Transformers esclavos.

Al verlos, Megatron se enfada. Los prisioneros no estaban trabajando

"¿Qué están haciendo ellos? Deberían estar trabajando"

Megatron mira fijamente la imagen del video. Algo interesante había encontrado

"Elita One… la sparkmate de mi hermano"

Megatron da un grito de furia. Su plan había fallado

"Traigan a Elita One. Si ella esta viva, quiere decir que mi hermano también lo está"

Ambos lacayos obedecen la orden de su líder.

Megatron estaba enfurecido, no debía permitir que Optimus llegara a las minas… Aunque…

'Tal vez puedo sacar provecho de esto' dijo Megatron internamente

El sabía acerca del sparkbond de Prime… Todas las emociones que emitía Elita, también las podía sentir su hermano

"Soundwave" dijo Megatron

El especialista en comunicaciones se aproxima ante su líder. Se arrodilla mostrando su lealtad

"A tus ordenes, Lord Megatron" dijo el Decepticon con una voz cibernética

"Monitorea si hay alguna señal de mi hermano. Si logras recibir su señal ordena a todos los guardias que no lo ataquen… Tengo una sorpresa para el" dijo el líder Decepticon con maldad

Soundwave obedece la orden de Megatron. El centro de control de la base activa varias pantallas holográficas de vigilancia.

"La diversión pronto comenzará" dijo Megatron diabólicamente

Una risa malévola retumba toda la base.

En las minas, Starscream y Blackout buscaban a Elita One.

Starscream sentía un gran interés en esa femme. El pensaba que sería divertido torturarla teniendo varias horas de placer con ella.

"Espero que Megatron pueda hacer un buen uso de esa femme" dijo Blackout

Starscream logra detectar la presencia de Elita

"¡Ahí está! ¡Traigámosla!" dijo el Decepticon

Al escuchar la voz de Starscream, Elita se echa a correr

"¡Corre, Elita… no dejes que te atrapen! "Gritó Chromia

Elita One intenta transformarse en modo vehículo pero las esposas de Energon no se lo permitían

"¡Optimus!" exclamó ella

Starscream manda llamar a los guardias de seguridad. No debían permitir que la femme escapara.

Megatron, a través de las cámaras de vigilancia, veía con enojo lo sucedido

"¿Jamás pueden hacer las cosas bien? –Decía molesto- Soundwave"

El especialista en comunicaciones se acerca a su líder

"A tus ordenes, Megatron"

Los ópticos del diabólico comandante mostraban una inmensa furia

"Envía a Ravage y a Frenzy. Ellos se encargarán de capturar a Elita One"

Sin tiempo que perder, Soundwave hace lo que le pide Megatron. De su pecho saca dos par de capsulas cybertronianas. Estas se transforman en una feroz pantera y en un pequeño Decepticon.

"Ravage, Frenzy capturen a Elita One" ordenó Soundwave

Los dos Decepticons corren a cumplir su objetivo. Megatron reía maniáticamente.

De regreso a las minas. Elita One corría con toda sus fuerzas intentando escapar de sus captores

"¡No podrás huir de nosotros, femme!" exclamó Starscream

El se transforma en modo jet cybertroniano, dispara contra Elita

"_¡Tonto!… ¡Ordené que la trajeran en una sola pieza!"_Dijo Megatron a través del comlink del Decepticon

Starscream deja de disparar. Al momento de hacer eso, logra ver que Ravage y Frenzy se acercaban a toda velocidad.

Ambos Decepticons disparaban redes de Energon con la intención de capturar a la femme

"Ella no irá muy lejos" dijo Starscream

La femme esquivaba cada red que le disparaban los Decepticons, sin embargo Starscream ocupa sus ondas electromagnéticas para aturdirla.

La cacería llega a su fin. Elita es envuelta en una red de Energon.

Starscream se acerca a ella, quien estaba en el suelo tratando de liberarse pero sin éxito.

Los ópticos de Elita miran con angustia al Decepticon. El toma la barbilla de la femme

"Eres muy hermosa… Prime supo bien en escogerte como su sparkmate"

Temor emitía los ópticos de Elita. Sabía que Starscream ansiaba en tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo cada sección intima de ella.

"Aléjate de mí" suplicó ella

Starscream da una diabólica risa

"Por supuesto que lo haré… solo déjame probar algo"

El activa unos pequeños tentáculos los cuales salían de sus dedos. Lentamente los entierra en el pecho de la femme haciendo que ella gritará de dolor.

Lo que estaba haciendo el maniático Decepticon era saborear cada momento de exquisito placer de la femme, sintiendo cada emoción de su ser. En otras palabras estaba invadiendo su intimidad.

Lágrimas de dolor emitían los ópticos de Elita. Su ser estaba siendo penetrado por un intruso. La estaban obligando a sentir sobrecargas.

Después de unos kliks, Starscream desentierra sus tentáculos del pecho de la femme. El acerca sus labios a uno de los censores auditivos de Elita diciéndole:

"Me aseguraré de hacer esto cada vez que te encuentres sola sin alguien quien te proteja"

El Decepticon ordena a los guardias que llevaran a Elita One ante Megatron.

**KAON – ENTRDA DE LA CAPITAL**

Optimus se acercaba a la base de los Decepticons con suma cautela. Debía tener mucho cuidado en ese lugar, los enemigos podían aparecer en cualquier momento.

Entre las sombras, se encontraba una cámara de vigilancia la cual transmitía hasta el centro de comando de la base.

Soundwave, quien estaba atento a cualquier movimiento, logra detectar la presencia del enemigo

"Soundwave a Megatron"

El maligno líder se acerca a su leal lacayo

"Informe" ordenó Megatron

"Optimus Prime ha llegado a la base" dijo Soundwave con un tono cibernético

Megatron da una diabólica sonrisa. El momento que estaba esperando

"No lo ataquen" dijo el líder con firmeza

En ese momento aparece Starscream y Blackout con unos guardias quienes estaban sosteniendo a Elita One como si fuera un animal salvaje.

Megatron ordena a los guardias que la soltaran. Elita intenta escapar pero Soundwave ocupa sus tentáculos contra ella para evitar que huyera

"Seas bienvenida, Elita One" dijo Megatron con un tono maligno

El ordena a Soundwave que arrodillara a la femme. El Decepticon lo complace. Agresivamente Elita es arrodillada ante Megatron.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" preguntó Elita con temor

"Sé que tu sparkmate está con vida… claro… si no lo estuviera tu tampoco lo estarías. Es por eso que quiero sacar provecho de eso" dijo Megatron con una voz diabólica

"Haz lo que quieras conmigo… Optimus vendrá a rescatarme y también a los otros"

Todos los Decepticons ríen malvadamente. Las esperanzas que tenían los esclavos para ser liberados por un Transformer eran nulas.

Elita sentía mucha furia dentro de su chispa. Estaban subestimando a Optimus y eso la molestaba.

"Prime los detendrá a todos ustedes" dijo ella con valor

Megatron ríe con arrogancia

"No te hagas ilusiones, querida. Mi hermano no tendrá la capacidad para derrotarme si el es herido primero"

Elita no comprendía de lo que decía Megatron. El toma la barbilla de la femme, levantándola al nivel de sus ópticos.

La femme podía sentir la maldad que emitía la mirada del líder Decepticon. Esta podía ver a través de su chispa causando un miedo extremo.

"Verás, querida… Tu puedes sentir lo que le pasa a Prime y el a ti… bueno, el sentirá lo que es el verdadero dolor"

Elita logra entender lo que pretendía Megatron… ¡Planeaba torturarla hasta el límite con la intención de que su sparkmate sintiera todo su dolor!

"Eso no será todo, Elita… me aseguraré que tu también sientas su tormento como nunca antes habías sentido"

Una risa maniática emite el malvado líder Decepticon seguido con las risas de sus lacayos.


	3. Chapter 3 Captura y Tormento

**CAPITULO III**

**CAPTURA Y TORMENTO**

Prime, sin sospechar nada, entra a uno de los sectores de la base sin saber que lo estaba esperando el enemigo.

"Elita, ¿Dónde estás?"

De pronto las puertas del lugar son cerradas con barrotes de Energon

"¿Qué está pasando?" dijo Optimus con un tono furioso

El se pone alerta ante cualquier cosa. Este lugar tenía muchas sorpresas las cuales iban a ser muy interesantes.

De pronto se escuchan risas. Prime volteaba hacia todos lados tratando de localizar de donde provenían

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

Ninguna respuesta. Algo no andaba bien. El lugar estaba demasiado oscuro

Optimus activa sus faros para ver con más claridad. Sin embargo al hacerlo, recibe una desagradable sorpresa.

"No… esto no puede estar pasando"

Eran varios cuerpos de Transformers muertos. Habían sido masacrados con gran crueldad y extraído sus chispas. Esto se había convertido en una pesadilla muy real. Prime nunca pensó que los Decepticons harían tal atrocidad con seres inocentes.

"Esto es demasiado" dijo enfadado

En ese momento, Prime es atacado por ráfagas de rayos láser.

Por suerte logra esquivarlas a tiempo. El se pregunta ¿De dónde vendrán?

El intenta comunicarse con su sparkmate a través del sparkbond

"Elita, ¿Dónde estás?"

Repentinamente se activa una pantalla holográfica, mostrando a Elita One atada en una mesa de operaciones

"¡Lita!" exclamó Optimus con desesperación

Entre las sombras aparece Megatron seguido por sus soldados

"Bienvenido nuevamente… hermanito" dice con un tono burlón

"¿Dónde tienes a Elita?" dijo Prime enfadado

Megatron esboza una malvada sonrisa. Algo tenía en manos y no era bueno.

"No te molestes en buscarla, Optimus… la función está apunto de empezar"

Diciendo eso, Elita comienza a ser torturada con mucha crueldad provocando que Optimus gritara con extremo dolor.

Los Decepticons atacan con agresividad a Prime. Unos disparando sus armas por atrás y otros por los lados haciendo que Optimus caiga de rodillas transido de dolor.

No se había esperado eso, ser atacado estando baja su guardia. Megatron lo estaba acechando.

Optimus, sin importar su condición ataca a sus enemigos utilizando sus espadas de Energon.

Megatron observaba sorprendido como su hermano combatía a sus lacayos

'Es fuerte… pero no por mucho tiempo' pensó el

Los Decepticons eran derrotados uno por uno, dejando a tres de ellos de pie.

Estos eran Starscream, Blackout y el mismo Megatron.

El líder Decepticon da aplausos por lo que había hecho su hermano

"Asombroso, Prime… sabía que derrotarías a todos mis soldados… veamos si eres lo suficientemente hábil en tu estado agonizante" dijo Megatron con un tono maligno

De pronto Optimus recibe severas descargas eléctricas en su chispa dejándolo más débil. Ese había sido transmitido por Elita One desde el sparkbond, puesto que estaba siendo torturada.

Desgarradores gritos de dolor retumbaban por toda la base. Optimus no podía soportar ver a su sparkmate sufrir demasiado.

"¡ELITA!" gritó Prime desesperadamente

El coraje motiva a Optimus a recuperar su fuerza. Se abalanza contra los tres Decepticons, atacándolos como un animal rabioso.

Al principio, todo parecía que Optimus era imparable, sus espadas rasgaban las armaduras del enemigo. Sus ópticos mostrando un gran resplandor de concentración.

Entonces, como entre sueños, siente como uno de sus costados era brutalmente herido por detrás con una filosa cuchilla. Cae en shock, alcanzando a observar como la mortal arma era enterrada profundamente.

El dolor opacaba su procesador, su chispa sobresaltaba… su visión se nublaba.

Optimus cae inconsciente al suelo. Finalmente Megatron tenía a su hermano en su merced.

"**Ya nada podía detenerlo"**.

Desde el cuarto de tortura, Elita podía sentir la debilitación de la chispa de Optimus. Sabía que había sido derrotado por su hermano

"Prime…" dijo con una voz débil

Lágrimas de Energon surgían en los ópticos de la femme. La vida de su sparkmate estaba en peligro. Tenía que hacer algo, pero en este momento no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Optimus estaba solo.

**MINAS DE ENRGON**

Chromia sentía mucha preocupación al enterarse de que Elita One había sido capturada por los Decepticons

"Esto se ha salido de control" dijo Arcee triste

Chromia toca el hombro de su hermana, tratando de consolarla.

"Como desearía que Flareup estuviera aquí" dijo Chromia

Flareup, la hermana de ambas femmes había sido enviada en una expedición a otros mundos acompañada de Transformers, liderados por Alpha Trion.

Ratchet y Bumblebee miraban a las dos femmes angustiadas. Podían sentir su dolor al igual que todos los demás prisioneros.

Lo mismo le pasaba a Hot Rod, Jazz, Ironhide, Jetfire y a los gemelos. Pensaban que las esperanzas estaban destrozadas.

**CELDAS DE RETENCIÓN**

El lugar tenía un ambiente tenebroso. La mayoría de las celdas poseían un desagradable olor a descomposición de Energon.

Optimus lentamente activa sus ópticos, mostrando cansancio; la celda en la que se encontraba estaba completamente oscura a excepción de la luz que emitía su mirada.

Podía percibir como su cuerpo transmitía desagradables síntomas de extenso dolor. El nota que sus brazos poseían esposas de Energon de máxima seguridad. No eran tan incómodas como había pensado, pero la posición en la que estaba no era confortable.

Lo habían arrodillado. Había sido encadenado como una animal salvaje. Sus piernas estaban sujetadas con cadenas extremadamente pesadas evitando su movilidad.

Estaba en una encrucijada. Le había fallado a su gente. Su hogar se convirtió en un infierno y lo peor… el enemigo tenía a su sparkmate como prisionera. Otra cosa no podría pasar.

El mira la herida de su costado. Observa que la habían curado. Eso fue cortes del enemigo. Aunque no habían hecho un buen trabajo. Poseía una inmensa cicatriz la cual se dio cuenta de que nunca desaparecería de su cuerpo.

Optimus levanta su cabeza, mirando el techo. Sus pensamientos eran consumidos por la oscuridad.

**CUARTO DE TORTURA**

Elita One seguía estando atada en la mesa de operaciones. Se sentía débil por la pérdida de energía.

'Optimus…' suspiró Elita internamente

De repente, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de unas pisadas aproximándose al lugar.

La puerta de entrada se abre mostrando a Starscream. El se acerca a la indefensa femme

"Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dijo el Decepticon con un tono maligno

Elita sentía un gran temor hacia el mech. Este maniático planeaba hacerle lo mismo que en las minas, solo que esta vez no había nada que pudiera detenerlo.

Starscream bloquea la puerta del lugar para evitar ser molestado…Y en cuanto a las cámaras de vigilancia, las desconecta para así no ser observado.

El se agacha para estar al nivel del rostro de la femme.

Los ópticos de Elita emitían un enorme temor hacia el mech

"Te dije que haría esto cada vez que te encontrara completamente sola" dijo Starscream acariciando la frente de Elita

Ella intenta alejar la mano de Starscream moviendo su cabeza pero estaba muy débil.

El malvado mech se pone encima del cuerpo de la femme. Sus diabólicos ópticos rojos miraban fijamente el cuerpo de Elita.

"Quiero que esto dure mucho tiempo… así que procura cooperar, femme o sino pagarás las consecuencias"

Starscream acerca sus labios a los de Elita dándole un apasionante beso.

Veneno carcomía su chispa. Era un momento completamente desagradable.

"¡Aléjate de mí, engendro!" exclamó Elita

Starscream ríe diabólicamente. De sus dedos aparecen los pequeños tentáculos. Estos se entierran lentamente al pecho de la femme.

Elita grita con gran agonía. Nuevamente su cuerpo estaba siendo invadido por Starscream. El mech disfrutaba cada grito que emitía la femme. Deseaba tener más de esa sensación.

**CELDAS DE RETENCIÓN**

Optimus gruñe. La posición en la que estaba comenzaba a dolerle. Necesitaba un tiempo para descansar, pero las cadenas que tenían sus pies le pesaban bastante haciendo que su deseo de activar su programa de hyper- sueño fuera imposible.

El sonido de unas pisadas aproximarse a su celda llaman la atención de sus censores auditivos. En realidad, no le importaba quien fuera.

La puerta de la celda se abre, mostrando a los Decepticons Thundercracker y Skywarp

"Miren lo que dejó el viento, Thundercracker… al poderoso Optimus Prime"

Ambos mech dan una malvada sonrisa.

"Vamos a tener una muy buena diversión" dijo Thundercracker

Ambos guerreros tenían la misma apariencia que Starscream a excepción del color de sus cuerpos. Uno era azul y el otro negro.

Skywarp golpea el abdomen de Optimus, provocando que violentamente escupiera Energon líquido, vaciando sus tanques de abastecimiento.

En cuanto a Thundercracker. Golpea el costado medio reparado de Prime, haciendo que gruñera de dolor.

Skywarp saca una pequeña cuchilla. La entierra en el costado semi- reparado del indefenso líder.

El emite un extenso grito de dolor. Esto era demasiado. Estaba siendo torturado, aunque pensaba que esto era solo el comienzo.

Los dos Decepticons reían maniáticamente por la desgracia de Optimus

"Que pena que no podemos seguir divirtiéndonos de esta manera. Lord Megatron se enfurecería si supiera de esto"

Habiendo dado a Optimus Prime una buena paliza, ambos mech se retiran dejando al agonizante líder.

Prime recarga su frente al suelo. El dolor que sentía por la herida era extremo.

El lentamente desentierra la cuchilla de su costado. Energon líquido surgía de este.

El olor era completamente desagradable… claro, nadie iba a venir a limpiar. Optimus piensa que así era como se sentía vivir como un animal.

De repente siente un tremendo dolor en su chispa. Era Elita la que estaba en problemas.

Optimus da un gran grito de furia y al mismo tiempo de tormento provocando que toda la base retumbara.

**CENTRO DE COMANDO**

Megatron logra escuchar el grito de su hermano. Eso lo complacía.

En cambio al Decepticon Barricade, le molestaba. No soportaba escuchar el grito atormentador de una leyenda.

"Lord Megatron, ¿Por qué sigue manteniendo encerrado a Optimus Prime? Deberíamos matarlo de una vez por todas" dijo Blackout

El líder Decepticon golpea a Blackout enviándolo hacia la pared. Dispara su cañón de fusión contra el.

"No… El es mi hermano y haré lo que me plazca con el"

Megatron llama a Soundwave. El leal soldado se acerca a su líder

"A tus órdenes, mi Lord"

"Llama a Lightstorm… Le tengo un trabajo especial"

**(NOTA: LIGHTSTORM ES UN PERSONAJE CREADO POR MÍ)**

Soundwave hace lo que le pide Megatron. El emite una risa diabólica.

Conocía muy bien a esa femme. Era una especialista en sufrimiento y seducción. Algo con lo que Megatron podía contar.

Los Decepticons que se encontraban a su alrededor, no comprendían lo que pretendía hacer el líder con su hermano.

Blackout tenía que saber cual era la intención de Megatron. También ansiaba en tener algo de diversión torturando a un indefenso Optimus Prime.

"¿Cuál es tu plan, mi Lord?" preguntó el con entusiasmo

Megatron expresa una maligna sonrisa. El sabía que Starscream estaba teniendo su diversión torturando a Elita One. También pensó que sería bueno hacerle lo mismo a su hermano de tal forma que disfrutara su sufrimiento.

"Hace tiempo que Ligthstorm no ha tenido un tiempo de placer… Así que se me ocurrió que no estaría mal si ella lo tuviera con Prime"

Todos los Decepticon se atemorizan. Esa femme era sensualmente hermosa, pero también muy peligrosa. En especial cuando torturaba a sus victimas. Algo con lo que Optimus Prime no podría tratar ni soportar.

"Megatron, ¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea en torturar de esa manera a Optimus?" preguntó Barricade

El líder Decepticon expresa una mirada atemorizante, haciendo que el scout retrocediera por el temor que sentía.

"No tienes idea lo que podría ser capaz mi hermano si no lo debilito lo suficiente".

La aparición de la malévola femme provocaba temor a los Decepticons a excepción de su comandante.

Lightstorm le encantaba hacer su trabajo. Causar sufrimiento a los prisioneros… en especial si eran únicos.

"¿Cuáles son tus indicaciones, mi Lord?" dijo ella encantada

Megatron activa una pantalla holográfica la cual mostraba la celda en donde estaba encerrado su hermano.

La femme se sorprende al escuchar el nombre del prisionero.

'Esto es magnifico. Finalmente tendré la oportunidad de torturar al grandioso Optimus Prime'

"Haz que sus gritos sean lo suficientemente atormentadores"

Lightstorm emite una sonrisa maligna. Estaba pensando todo tipo de torturas en contra del prisionero especial

"Tus ordenes serán seguidas al pie de la letra, mi Lord"

Diciendo eso, Ligthstorm se dirige a la celda del prisionero esperando poder disfrutar cada momento de perdurable tormento.


	4. Chapter 4 Agonía

**TRANSFORMERS **

**LA GUERRA DE CYBERTRON**

**CAPITULO IV**

**AGONÍA **

**CUARTO DE TORTURA**

Elita One estaba sola, pues Starscream había salido a atender unos asuntos importantes.

Ella intenta comunicarse con su sparkmate ocupando el sparkbond… espera que haya una respuesta alguna…

Nada… ni siquiera un susurro. Elita estaba preocupada por Prime. Los Decepticons lo tenían aprisionado en las celdas de retención esperando con agonía.

La femme se sentía muy débil. La tortura que le aplicaron había sido completamente desagradable y más aparte era una pesadilla infernal.

Sus ópticos se desconectan. El programa de hyper- sueño es activado dando inicio a las reparaciones externas de su delicado cuerpo.

**MINAS DE ENERGON**

Las cosas empeoraban para los esclavos. Estaban siendo presionados por los Decepticons.

Algunos de ellos estaban debilitados. Necesitaban Energon inmediato.

Chromia se acerca a uno de los prisioneros quien estaba arrodillado e intentando levantarse, observó que estaba completamente escaso de energía.

"Resiste, amigo"

La femme intenta convencer a los Decepticons que cuidaban el lugar que ayudaran al prisionero.

Sin embargo la única respuesta que obtiene es malvadas risas

"Por favor… Tienen que ayudarlo" suplicó Chromia

Los guardias vuelven a burlarse. Uno de ellos toma el cuello del prisionero. Sus ópticos rojos no mostraban compasión alguna

"Es una causa perdida" dijo el guardia

Los Decepticons toman al esclavo y se lo llevan a las celdas de retención. Chromia se pregunta ¿Por qué se lo llevan?

Ella queda atónita viendo lo sucedido.

En ese momento, otro guardia golpea a la femme con suma agresividad

"¡Vuelve a tu trabajo, esclava!"

Arcee, viendo como maltrataban a su hermana, fue a su ayuda. Se interpone ante el mech

"Deja de lastimarla"

El guardia emite una diabólica risa. Continúa golpeando a la inocente femme.

Arcee se abalanza contra el mech, intentando apartarlo de Chromia. Sin embargo, la fuerza de éste era demasiada.

"Eres débil al igual que tus amigos" dijo el guardia con tono burlón

De pronto, éste es severamente golpeado por Ironhide.

A pesar de estar encadenado, tenía la capacidad de pelear, sin importar en que condiciones estaba su cuerpo

"¡Aléjate de ella, miserable cobarde!"

Ironhide avienta al Decepticon contra la pared la cual estaba repleta de cristales de Energon.

Los Transformers que estaban recolectando los cristales rápidamente se alejan del lugar, pues estos estaban apunto de explotar.

El resto de los guardias intervienen en la pelea tratando de sostener a Ironhide.

Este mech era fuerte, no era fácil de controlar.

Luego de unos kliks, los Decepticons logran contener a Ironhide

"¿Pensaste que podrías desafiarme? ¡Nadie se atreve a atacarme y vive para contarlo!" dijo el guardia quien había recibido una gran paliza

El especialista en armas expresa una mirada de extrema furia

"Si no fuera por tus malditos amigos, te habría arrancado la cabeza y tu chispa"

Los guardias sueltan al mech. El regresa a su trabajo.

Ratchet se acerca a Chromia quien estaba algo lastimada de su brazo y espalda. El médico cuidadosamente repara las heridas de la femme

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Si… Gracias, amigo"

Chromia se aproxima a Ironhide. Lo abraza con toda sus fuerzas

"Te agradezco mucho por lo que hiciste"

Ironhide emite una tenue sonrisa a su sparkmate

"Tengo que protegerte".

**CELDAS DE RETENCIÓN**

Ligthstorm pasaba por los inmensos corredores del lugar buscando la celda donde su victima aguardaba.

La maligna femme poseía un hermoso cuerpo al igual que Elita, aunque el color de su armadura era negra como la oscuridad y con algunos toques de rojo escarlata brillante.

En lo más profundo del lugar se encontraba una celda. Pero no era como las otras. Poseía un campo de fuerza que evitaba la entrada a cualquiera.

La femme desactiva el escudo.

Alado de la puerta de la celda aparece un panel de control el cual tenía símbolos cybertronianos. Ligthstorm aprieta los botones accediendo al código de ingreso.

La puerta de la celda se abre. La femme entra entusiasmadamente. Su momento había llegado.

En medio de la celda se encontraba encadenado Optimus Prime.

Algunos rayos de luz mostraban unas partes de su armadura. Esta se encontraba destrozada y cubierta de Energon líquido. Su yelmo estaba severamente golpeado y casi destruido.

Su mirada estaba viendo el suelo pero sus ópticos estaban desconectados.

Ligthstorm saca de su espalda sus instrumentos de tortura. Se acerca al debilitado líder quien seguía estando en hyper- sueño.

Al principio, la femme sentía algo de compasión por el mech. Sin embargo su personalidad maligna, hace perder el interés. Violentamente golpea la espalda de su victima utilizando un látigo de navajas de Energon.

Optimus activa sus ópticos abruptamente y al mismo tiempo emitiendo un grito de dolor. ¿Quién era el responsable de atacarlo estando en hyper- sueño?

El levanta su cabeza viendo la figura de la femme Decepticon. El expresa una mirada de furia

"¿Quién eres tú?" dijo enfurecido

Ligthstorm vuelve hacer la misma acción, esta vez causándole severas heridas al cuerpo de Prime.

El mech emite gritos de extenso dolor. Sus heridas hechas estaban siendo reabiertas.

"Soy Ligthstorm… tu peor pesadilla"

Optimus intenta protegerse pero las cadenas que lo aprisionaban hacían que su movilidad fuera limitada.

"Aprenderás a obedecer a Lord Megatron lo quieras o no, **'Autobot'**"

La femme ataca la chispa del mech con ondas electromagnéticas. Energon líquido surgía de las heridas de éste… Su dolor era insoportable

"¡BASTA!" exclamó

Ligthstorm expresa una sonrisa demoniaca

"¿Crees que evitando seguir las ordenes de mi amo te hará algún bien? ¡Estás condenado, Optimus Prime! Haré que tus heridas empeoren hasta que caigas y pidas misericordia"

Ella vuelve atacar la chispa de su victima, esta vez utilizando mortales descargas eléctricas.

El debilitado líder sentía como era atacada su fuente de vida con extremos volteos…

"Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Decepticon. Pero ten en cuenta que tu amo caerá… todos ustedes serán derrotados"

La femme emite una risa maligna

"Eres un idiota. Morirás por mi mano si no sigues las órdenes de Megatron. Tu patético optimismo terminará aquí y ahora"

De nuevo, la Decepticon golpea al prisionero provocando que una parte de su armadura fuera destrozada por completo.

Esto era una pesadilla, estar siendo atormentado por una femme era peor que la muerte. Los ópticos del agonizante líder mostraban un inimaginable sufrimiento

"He leído acerca de ti, Optimus Prime. Tu historial dice que eres un noble mandatario dispuesto en sacrificar tu vida por los seres que más amas… La pregunta es ¿Harías eso por salvar a Elita?" dijo Ligthstorm con un tono burlón

Prime mira fijamente a la femme con extrema furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía nombrar a su sparkmate?

"No metas a ella en esto"

Ligthstorm emite una risa maniática, el mech poseía emociones muy sensibles, esto sería una motivación para dejarlo completamente miserable.

Por varios ciclos, la atormentadora tortura era prolongada, los gritos de dolor extensos, y el sufrimiento inacabable. Optimus queda debilitado y ensangrentado.

Ligthstorm mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción se retira de la celda no sin antes decirle al prisionero:

"Escucha muy bien mis palabras, Prime… Tú obedecerás a mi amo aunque tenga que atormentante por el resto de tu vida"

El joven líder intenta levantarse pero las cadenas que tenían sus piernas evitan su movilidad provocando que el dolor se alargara.

La femme expresa una pequeña risa por el sufrimiento del líder, saliendo de la celda.

Caminaba por el corredor del desagradable lugar, a los lados estaban las celdas de retención, la mayoría de estás se encontraban vacías; Ligthstorm estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos de lo ocurrido hace unos nano- klicks

"Optimus Prime… eres un Transformer muy especial… lastima que tus días de gloria como gobernante de Cybertron han terminado"

**CENTRO DE COMANDO**

Megatron escuchaba complacido los agonizantes gritos de su hermano… deseando oír más de estos.

En cuanto a Barricade, no le agradaba esos desgarradores gemidos de tormento, era demasiado para el

'Esto no puede seguir continuando'

El malévolo líder emitía una intensa mirada a su hermano quien estaba sollozando por el dolor. El nuevo desafío era corromper su chispa, volviéndolo totalmente miserable.

"Muy pronto hermanito, no quedará nada de ti más que sufrimiento y locura"

Una risa diabólica retumba por todo el centro de comando.

Barricade, no soportando más los quejidos de dolor del prisionero a través de las cámaras de vigilancia, sale del centro de comando. Su chispa emitía lastima ante al mech que se encontraba agonizando en las celdas de retención.

'Nadie merece ser tratado de esa manera, incluso si es el enemigo' pensó este

En ese momento una idea le llegó a la cabeza; tal vez era un Decepticon, pero eso no significaba que poseía una maligna personalidad como su líder.

Mediante hurtadillas, el scout se dirige a las minas buscando a Ratchet, uno de los esclavos Transformers quien era médico, tal vez el podría ayudar a quitarle el dolor a un maltrecho Optimus Prime.

**MINAS DE ENERGON**

El lugar era custodiado por varios drones Decepticons y por cámaras de vigilancia.

Barricade vio que era un reto llegar hasta el Transformer quien podría ayudar a Prime.

'Debo encontrar la forma de distraer a los guardias y desconectar las cámaras de vigilancia. Pero ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?'

Barricade sabía que los únicos mechs capaces de crear ondas electromagnéticas eran Soundwave y Blackout.

Sin embargo el era capaz de infiltrarse en cualquier dispositivo capaz de manipular instalaciones mecánicas y electrónicas.

El Decepticon se esconde entre las sombras para evitar ser visto por los guardias.

Unos cuantos metros de el se hallaba un panel de control el cual se encargaba de todas las instalaciones de las minas de energon.

Vigilando que no fuera descubierto por los drones, activa unos pequeños tentáculos mecánicos, estos se conectan al panel de control logrando ingresar a todas las instalaciones.

"Veamos… primero debo desconectar las cámaras de vigilancia…"

Así lo hace, todas las cámaras pierden la señal de transmisión.

"Bien… ahora una pequeña distracción para estos drones"

El activa la alarma de intrusos, provocando que los guardias perdieran la orientación por el ruido.

Estando en su favor la situación, Barricade se transforma en modo vehículo dirigiéndose donde estaba Ratchet.

El grupo donde se encontraba el robot esclavo miraban confundidos lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer ese Decepticon?" preguntó Arcee

Barricade llega a su objetivo transformándose en modo robot. Se acerca al grupo de esclavos

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Barricade?" preguntó molesto Bumblebee

El youngling alguna vez había conocido a ese mech durante una misión de espionaje. Ambos habían sido enviados a interceptar la comunicación de una nave enemiga el cual su intención era robar el poderoso Allspark.

"Necesito la ayuda del médico Ratchet, su líder necesita asistencia inmediata"

Los Transformers frente a el muestran sorpresa en sus ópticos, el enemigo le importaba la situación de Prime

"¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti, Decepticon?" dijo Ultra Magnus con un tono furioso

"Si. ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado la condición de Optimus?" dijeron los gemelos en unión

Barricade emite un gruñido, estaba perdiendo tiempo hablando con esos robots

"Por que sé muy bien que se siente perder el honor ante una batalla, al igual que su líder"

Hot Rod no había hablado mucho desde que lo confinaron en este miserable lugar, sin embargo veía el punto de vista del scout Decepticon, lo mismo comprendía el viejo Jetfire.

"Ratchet, ve con el… no detecto ningún truco ante sus palabras" dijo el anciano mech

El médico ve directo a los ópticos del robot, expresando una mirada dudosa.

Ratchet sabía que Jetfire es uno de los Transformers más viejos y sabios que ha tenido Cybertron y que sus conocimientos no tenían límites guiando sus amigos con decisión.

Hot Rod se acerca a Barricade, emite una mirada amenazante

"Si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo a nuestro médico, no quedará de ti más que polvo cósmico"

Barricade comprendía la actitud del mech, poseía casi las mismas cualidades de decisión que Optimus Prime… quizá tal vez el sería el sucesor de este.

El scout desactiva las esposas de energon de Ratchet, permitiéndole transformarse en modo vehículo

"Andando… no tenemos mucho tiempo"

Así ambos mech manejaron hacia las celdas de retención.


	5. Chapter 5 Misterio

**TRANSFORMERS**

**LA GUERRA DE CYBERTRON**

**CAPÍTULO V**

**MISTERIO**

**CENTRO DE COMANDO- BASE DECEPTICON- KAON**

Megatron ordenaba a su especialista en comunicaciones que buscara la falla de la vigilancia en las minas de energon

"Informe de búsqueda"

Soundwave, quien estaba a cargo de todos los medios de comunicación, hacía todo lo que podía con su poder para complacer a su líder

"Alguien descifró los códigos de seguridad de la vigilancia de este sector logrando inutilizarlo por completo"

El maligno líder expresa un gesto de furia, alguien se estaba atreviendo a traicionarlo. Al principio le llegó a la mente su segundo al mando Starscream, pero no podía ser posible.

El seeker estaba teniendo su diversión con la femme Elita One, la sparkmate de su hermano.

"Averigua quien fue el responsable de este atentado"

Sin ninguna palabra que decir, Soundwave hace la búsqueda del intruso.

Megatron decide salir del lugar teniendo en mente en darle una visita a su querido hermano, pero elige ir a ver como se encontraba la femme de Prime.

**CELDAS DE RETENCIÓN**

Optimus respiraba agitadamente. Las heridas hechas por Ligthstorm provocaban un dolor insoportable en cada parte de su cuerpo.

No podía soportarlo más, era una agonía interminable, al igual que el mismo infierno.

Dentro de su mente suplicaba que se detuviera el dolor punzante, queriendo estar en una paz armoniosa y relajante.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo… estaré enjaulado… estando en esta posición?"

De repente un inmenso dolor surge del pecho de Prime. Sus ópticos lentamente se desconectan tratando de activar el estado de hyper- sueño y terminar su sufrimiento por un largo rato, pero eso parecía una eternidad, algo no se lo permitía, sentía como era consumido por un fuego ardiente interno.

El tormento que presentaba el mech era peor que la muerte misma, algo con lo que ya no podía tolerar.

Sus ópticos se vuelven activar, miran el suelo tratando de encontrar algo con lo que pudiera calmarlo de su agonía, suplicando por tener un momento de tranquilidad, sin dolor alguno.

En ese momento, la puerta de la celda es abierta. El mech siente una emoción que nunca antes había sentido… el temor.

Por primera vez Optimus presenciaba el miedo total, el sufrimiento que se prolongaba en su interior había despertado tal conmoción, provocando que su valor fuera drenado lentamente.

"¿Prime?" dijo una voz

El levanta su mirada a la puerta de su celda. Al principio el temor lo domina; pensaba que era un Decepticon quien había venido por un poco de diversión, pero después el sonido de la voz que lo llamaba aparta esa emoción

"¿Ratchet?" dijo el con un tono débil y al mismo tiempo sorprendido

El médico se acerca a su agonizante líder, escanea cada parte de su lastimado cuerpo tomando en cuenta cada detalle de daño.

Barricade, el scout Decepticon, vigilaba que no viniera nadie y al mismo tiempo veía con lastima al mech prisionero.

Ver a un torturado Optimus Prime le provocaba que se enfermara de odio contra su líder. ¡Como se atrevía Megatron en tratar a su hermano menor de esa manera!

Ratchet veía la situación de su amigo alarmante, sin el equipo adecuado, no podía ayudarlo

"Debemos llevarlo al centro de reparaciones, su condición está muy critica"

Al principio Barricade no estaba de acuerdo con el comentario del médico, no permitiría que alguno de sus compañeros de combate lo viera aliándose con el enemigo, aunque vio un punto bueno a su favor, salvaría la vida de un noble robot y eso era lo que más le importaba.

Sin más que decir, Barricade ayuda a Ratchet a desencadenar a Optimus y a cargarlo. Su sorpresa al ayudar a levantarlo fue inesperada

"Vaya… si que pesa"

Prime fija sus ópticos hacia el Decepticon, había notado que este tenía sentido del humor.

'Tal vez no todos los Decepticons sean tan malos como había creído' pensó el mech

Así, ambos robots llevan a Prime al centro de reparaciones.

**CUARTO DE TORTURA**

Megatron entra al lugar, observa a su alrededor.

Instrumentos de tortura rodeaban cada pared cybertroniana, algo con lo que apreciaba en su ser.

Las luces que iluminaban el sitio estaban bajas. El maligno líder sabía que eso era para evitar que otros vieran los métodos de tortura que se les aplicaba en los prisioneros.

En medio del cuarto se encontraba la hermosa figura de Elita One, quien estaba atada en una de las mesas de martirio estando en hyper- sueño.

'Alguien tan bella como tú no merece ser atormentada de tal magnitud' pensó Megatron

Sin embargo, el tirano tenía que mantener controlado a su querido hermano, y la única forma de hacerlo era torturando a la inocente femme

"Siento que tengas que pasar por esto, Elita. Pero es la única forma de que mi hermano no se entrometa en mis asuntos"

En ese momento los ópticos de la femme se activan, su sorpresa fue inesperada al ver al líder Decepticon parado frente a ella.

Un inmenso miedo surge dentro de ella al hacer contacto con la maligna mirada del tirano, quería gritar por ayuda… por su gran amor que fuera a rescatarla de ese monstruo demoniaco.

"¿Has venido a torturarme?" preguntó con un tono nervioso

La femme esperaba que la respuesta de Megatron fuera un "Si" pero no era lo que pretendía el Decepticon

"Solo he venido a ver como estabas"

Elita queda muda ante esas palabras, alguien como Megatron era extraño que tuviera algo de humildad ante un ser como ella

"Solo dices eso para perdonar tus acciones" dijo ella molesta

El líder Decepticon emite una pequeña risa haciendo que la femme se enojara más.

A el no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que sentían los Transformers esclavos, solo pensaba en el poder absoluto y total dominio del universo.

"¿Crees que he perdido mis modales? ¿Que solo soy un ser sin alma? No creas siempre lo que miran tus ópticos, Elita"

Ella se pregunta ¿Cómo es posible que Optimus y Megatron fueran hermanos? No poseían ni siquiera la misma apariencia, tal vez un poco en el estilo de combate y decisión pero eso no significaba nada.

Tal vez con el tiempo descubriría el misterio de ambos mech… si es que el destino le permite vivir lo suficiente.

"¿Cuál es tu motivación en venir a verme?" preguntó ella con curiosidad

"¿Habría una razón para ver la sparkmate de mi hermano?" dijo el algo sorprendido

"Pues alguien como tú debería tener alguna razón, ¿No lo crees?"

El tirano vio un punto en ese comentario, la femme tenía razón ¿Por qué estaba aquí hablando con ella?

Por unos kliks hubo un silencio total hasta que el Decepticon habló

"No lo sé, tal vez la conexión que compartimos mi hermano y yo nos hace sentir casi las mismas emociones"

'Optimus nunca antes me había hablado de esa conexión entre su hermano, ¿Será posible que algunas de sus emociones sean transmitidas a Megatron?' pensó la femme

De repente, el líder libera a Elita. Ella estaba sorprendida ante la acción que había hecho el mech.

Mira a través de sus mortíferos ópticos, notando que algo no andaba bien en el

"Alguien como tú no merece estar en este lugar. Ven, te llevaré a un lugar que sea más confortable"

El mech ofrece su mano a la femme. Esta estaba sorprendida por la situación. Algo extraño le pasaba a Megatron.

Ella extiende su mano aceptando la caballerosidad que el Decepticon ofrecía.

Por largos ciclos el silencio permaneció en el ambiente.

**CENTRO DE REPARACIONES**

Ratchet y Barricade acuestan a Optimus con mucho cuidado evitando que su dolor se prolongara más.

El médico hace un nuevo escaneo al cuerpo de su líder. Los resultados no eran nada buenos

"Esto no está nada bien"

Barricade miraba asombrado al agonizante mech descansando en la cama de reparaciones.

Cada parte del cuerpo del vulnerable líder había sido dañado severamente dejando en descubierto la mayoría de sus circuitos y cables internos.

Ratchet, al tocar el brazo de Optimus, este emite un quejido de intenso dolor. La armadura que cubría la extremidad crujía fuertemente causando que energon líquido surgiera.

"Barricade necesitaré tu ayuda. Busca algunas placas de ensamble"

Sin protestar, el Decepticon hace lo que le pide el médico.

El agónico comandante intentaba mantenerse consciente pero el modo hyper- sueño era inevitable

"Ratchet… has que… pare… el dolor… es demasiado"

El mech toma en cuenta la expresión que emitían los ópticos de Optimus, no eran como los de los otros Transformers, azules, ni siquiera como de los Decepticons… rojos, sino que eran de un color estilo fuego apasionado, único en todos los cybertronianos.

Tal vez Ultra Magnus tenía casi sus mismas características, pero sus ópticos poseían otro tono como color.

"Haré todo lo posible en desaparecer ese tormento, amigo mío"

Unos kliks después, Ratchet repara a Prime. Colocaba varias placas de ensamble en cada herida de su amigo, sin embargo el problema se presentó al momento de arreglar el costado dañado por Skywarp

"¿Qué ocurre, doc?" preguntó Barricade

"Esto va a ser un proceso muy delicado, así que voy a requerir de toda tu ayuda, Decepticon"

El scout queda sorprendido ante el comentario. Para el era un alago ayudar a Optimus Prime

"Como digas" dijo con un tono sarcástico

El médico acerca una jeringa que contenía algún tipo de calmante para detener el sufrimiento de Prime. Lo inyecta en su cuello directo a uno de los cables de energía.

La chispa de Optimus fue lentamente relajada con el narcótico haciendo que la reparación de su costado fuera más rápida.

Luego de unos ciclos, Ratchet termina con su trabajo

"Bueno, es todo lo que puedo hacer por el"

Barricade estaba asombrado por lo que había hecho el mech al paciente. Las heridas de este habían sido parchadas y dejado la armadura como nueva, algo completamente increíble

"Ahora sé porque siempre piden de tus servicios"

"Gracias por el comentario pero ahora debemos regresarlo a su celda antes que los Decepticons se den cuenta de su desaparición" dijo Ratchet con un tono agitado

Barricade queda de acuerdo por eso. Con sumo cuidado cargan al líder llevándolo a las celdas de retención antes de que fuera tarde.

**CAMERINO PRIVADO DEL LÍDER DECEPTICON**

Elita queda admirada al ver a su alrededor. El cuarto era casi idéntico al de su sparkmate a excepción del color de las paredes metálicas y uno que otro detalle

"Aquí podrás estar cómoda. No te preocupes, yo no estoy aquí en la mayoría de mi tiempo libre, así podrás tener un gran rato de descanso y relajación" dijo Megatron caballerosamente

La femme miraba con curiosidad al mech, algo extraño le pasaba al Decepticon, nunca antes había visto ese lado amable del tirano

'¿Así debió de haber sido cuando gobernaba al lado de Optimus?' pensó ella

Megatron se retira del lugar no sin antes decirle a Elita:

"Espero que disfrutes estar aquí"

La femme iba protestar pero al intentarlo, el líder ya se había ido.

Elita vuelve a mirar a su alrededor. Observó que había muchos data pads ordenados por símbolos.

Algunos hablaban de historia militar, otros de tácticas de batalla. Al parecer era una biblioteca militar cybertroniana.

La femme no estaba sorprendida ante eso, sabía que eso era el tipo de cosas que le fascinaban al líder Decepticon.

Optimus era todo lo contrario, poseía distintos data pads de toda clase de cosas, ya sea temas que involucraban culturas de otros planetas, el ecosistema de diferentes lugares del espacio, la historia de Cybertron… en fin tenía todo tipo de temas el cual uno podría entretenerse incluso poseía varios libros holográficos acerca de novelas. Al parecer a Prime le encantaba mucho la literatura.

Ella se sentía aburrida, así que toma alguno de los data pads, activándolo y leyendo su contenido. Pero su sorpresa la dejó sin aliento al ver el pad.

Este contenía imágenes de Optimus y Megatron cuando eran pequeños, algo con lo que la femme no había esperado. Ella, al ver a su amor en ese estado tan vulnerable, hace despertar su inmenso amor hacia el causando que sus sentimientos fueran transmitidos a través del sparkbond.

**CENTRO DE COMANDO**

Soundwave buscaba obsesivamente al responsable del atentado en las minas de energon

"Es inteligente quien quiera que sea… pero Soundwave nunca se da por vencido" dijo el mech a sí mismo

Blackout y Starscream veían cada cámara de vigilancia de todos los sectores. La atención a las celdas de retención le puso el seeker.

"Algo raro está pasando en ese sector, hace varios ciclos que los audios no detectan los quejidos de Prime"

Blackout veía con detalle las celdas. Starscream tenía razón algo no andaba bien

"Iré a verificar que está pasando"

El Decepticon se transforma en modo vehículo dirigiéndose al lugar.

**MINAS DE ENERGON**

Hot Rod estaba muy preocupado por su líder, varias preguntas lo mantenían desconcertado.

Jetfire veía la angustia del youngling, se acerca a este, pone su mano en su hombro

"No te preocupes por **él**, estará bien"

Hot Rod voltea a ver al viejo mech directo a los ópticos.

"Eso espero, amigo… eso espero"

El youngling mira a la dirección donde se encontraban los gemelos Sunstreaker y Sidewipe. Ellos se estaban divirtiendo en quien era el más rápido de cargar energon y llevarlo al lugar de almacenamiento

'Por lo menos ellos aún sonríen, a pesar de la situación'

De nuevo vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, en este caso ve a Ultra Magnus quien cortaba con delicadeza los cristales de energon y al mismo tiempo recibía la ayuda de Ironhide, Chromia y Arcee.

En cuanto a Jazz, se divertía cargando los montones de cristales y llevándolos al sitio de almacenamiento.

Hot Rod pensaba que la felicidad no se había perdido en lo absoluto, sabía que algún día los Transformers esclavos serían liberados del yugo de los malignos Decepticons.


	6. Chapter 6 Engaño, Revelación y Evolución

**TRANSFORMERS**

**LA GUERRA DE CYBERTRON**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**ENGAÑO, REVELACIÓN Y EVOLUCIÓN**

**EN CAMINO A LAS CELDAS DE RETENCIÓN**

Ratchet y Barricade cargaban a Optimus tratando de apresurarse lo más posible en llegar a las celdas de retención

"¿Crees que se den cuenta de su ausencia?" preguntó el médico

El scout Decepticon emite una pequeña risa

"Mis compañeros son tan ingenuos. Engañarlos es muy fácil… puse un holograma en la celda para que ellos crean que Prime está ahí adentro agonizando"

"Nada se te escapa, Barricade" dijo Ratchet con humor

El Decepticon se siente alagado por el comentario, un espía siempre debe tener trucos bajo la manga.

Durante el camino, ambos mech se encuentran con guardias drones quienes custodiaban cada sector. Sin embargo, evadirlos era lo más sencillo del mundo si eras lo suficientemente hábil para hacerlo

Ratchet vio un problema ante eso, con su líder estando fuera de línea temporalmente sería difícil engañar a los guardias… al menos que Barricade se le ocurriera una idea.

"¿Tienes algún plan, querido amigo?"

El scout veía cuidadosamente que podría ocupar para distraer a los drones

'Debe de haber alguna forma de embaucarlos'

En ese momento, el scout halla la solución al problema… la oscuridad sería la única opción para ahuyentarlos, algo con lo que el Decepticon siempre contaba cuando la situación le era difícil.

Activa su arma, disparando contra las instalaciones de luz causando un apagón total

"Te recomiendo que actives tu visión nocturna. La oscuridad podrá ayudarnos, pero es cuestión de tiempo de que más drones vengan y nos descubran"

Así lo hace el médico, al principio esa habilidad de ver en la oscuridad le dificultaba su visualización, sin embargo poco a poco fue ajustándose.

Los dos mech cargan a joven líder siguiendo con su camino a las celdas de retención.

**CAMINO DE REGRESO AL CENTRO DE COMANDO**

Megatron percibe el repentino apagón de la base, alguien estaba ocupando el poder de las sombras para escapar desapercibido, aunque para el eso no lo detendría en encontrar al supuesto traidor de su causa

"Crees que podrás huir de mí, miserable. Una vez que te encuentre me aseguraré de arrancarte la cabeza y tu chispa lenta y dolorosamente"

Sin una palabra que expresar, el líder Decepticon activa su visión nocturna y térmica con la intención de encontrar al intruso quien se "escurría entre las sombras".

**CAMERINO DE MEGATRON**

Elita no se había esperado ese apagón. Todo el lugar era tenebroso, notando que era el cuarto de reposo del maligno líder, las sombras que lo consumían parecían que tuvieran vida alguna, moviéndose de lado a lado.

La femme no mostraba miedo ante la oscuridad, no era una sparkling por supuesto, era una guerrera de combate y la sparkmate del más noble Transformer de todos los tiempos, Optimus Prime.

Lo que la femme no había notado era que una misteriosa presencia la estaba observando con gran interés mostrando invisiblemente entre la oscuridad unos temibles ópticos del color del fuego (al igual como los de Optimus).

Elita seguía viendo los títulos de los data pads buscando algo que leer.

Sus ópticos emiten un aura sorpresiva al ver uno de los libros electrónicos. Este poseía antiguos símbolos cybertronianos, por fortuna Elita sabía que decían gracias a que su sparkmate le había enseñado algunas palabras del antiguo lenguaje cybertroniano.

Lentamente saca el data pad, activándolo y observando su contenido

"Esto es el origen de nuestros ancestros" dijo la femme sorprendida

Ella hojeaba las páginas holográficas viendo detalladamente cada título.

En ese momento sus ópticos se detuvieron a contemplar uno de los títulos del data pad

"Esto no puede ser…"

"**La Caída de la Dinastía Prime"** era el título que asombraba a la femme pero más fue su sorpresa al hojear la siguiente página

"**El Último Prime"** dijo en susurro

Así, Elita One comenzó a leer el contenido del data pad tomando en cuenta cada palabra.

Pasaron ciclos al terminar de leer cada escrito, Elita no se atrevía en decir comentario alguno… solo un nombre que provocaban que sus circuitos sintieran un inmenso terror

"**Fallen…"**.

**CELDAS DE RETENCIÓN**

Blackout desactiva el campo de fuerza que protegía la celda de Optimus Prime, más aparte activa el código de ingreso.

La celda poseía un aura de dolor y tormento, sin olvidar el desagradable olor del energon descompuesto.

El Decepticon mira al centro del lugar notando que el prisionero estaba ahí, estando en la insoportable posición que lo habían dejado los guardias.

Al parecer Optimus Prime estaba en modo hyper- sueño tolerando cada klik de sufrimiento.

Blackout emite una diabólica sonrisa al ver el tormento que presenciaba el joven líder.

Sin más que ver, el Decepticon sale de la celda, volviendo activar el campo de fuerza y regresando al centro de comando a informar la situación.

Sin darse cuenta de que tenía compañía, Blackout se transforma en modo vehículo y se aleja del lugar.

Unos kliks después aparecen Ratchet y Barricade sosteniendo a Optimus

"Pensé que nunca se iría" dijo el médico

"Fue una suerte que mi plan haya funcionado" dijo el scout

Este desactiva los sistemas de seguridad y de vigilancia para evitar ser descubiertos

"Rápido, el tiempo apremia" dijo Barricade ayudando a Ratchet a meter al inmenso mech dentro de la celda.

El scout se sentía de nuevo culpable al poner las esposas de energon en los brazos de Optimus, mientras que Ratchet ponía en la posición agonizante a su líder y colocaba las cadenas en las piernas de este.

Ya habiendo encadenado otra vez a Prime, ambos mech salen de la celda sintiendo un peso enorme de culpabilidad en sus hombros.

"No te preocupes, gran jefe. Muy pronto te sacaremos de este despreciable lugar"

"Esperemos que nadie se haya dado cuenta" dijo Barricade

"Estoy seguro de que no. Ahora tienes que llevarme a las minas de energon"

El scout Decepticon emite un gruñido, otra vez se enfrentaría a la guardia de su facción.

'Como desearía que esta pesadilla terminara' pensó el Decepticon.

Aunque ellos tenían una cosa a su favor, la oscuridad los protegería de sus detecciones.

Ambos mech se transforman en vehículos y se alejan del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Optimus aún permanecía en estado de hyper- sueño. Al parecer el dolor se había detenido por el momento.

Su mente estaba divagando en la oscuridad estando atado en sus propios pensamientos. Se sentía como un objeto inservible que solo esperaba que la muerte viniera por el… su vida había sido arruinada por su propio hermano y ¿Bajo que costo? La esclavitud del planeta, la captura y tortura de su sparkmate… hasta la prohibición de su propia libertad.

"**El destino rara vez nos llama en el momento que somos elegidos" **dijo una voz

En ese momento el joven Prime se encuentra entre la nada… ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Era otro sueño? Esas preguntas permanecían en su procesador.

Estaba parado en un extraño lugar donde no había nada, solo permanecía la oscuridad.

"Optimus **Prime**" dijo una ancestral voz penetrando los censores auditivos del líder

El joven comandante volteaba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar el origen de la misteriosa voz

"Optimus **Prime**" volvió a decir la voz

El mech comenzaba a perder la paciencia al no encontrar quien era el que pronunciaba su nombre

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?" dijo Optimus con un tono estricto

Una macabra y retumbante risa se escucha causando que Prime se enfadara

"¿Quién demonios eres?" dijo de nuevo el líder

Unos temibles ópticos de color fuego se hacen presentes frente a Optimus.

"Estoy más cerca de lo que puedes imaginarte" dijo la maligna voz

De pronto Optimus es rodeado por varios espejos mostrando su reflejo

"¡Muéstrate quien quiera que seas!" exclamó el joven Prime

"Aquí estoy" dijo la voz

Optimus voltea al ver la entidad, su sorpresa fue que era el mismo a excepción del color de su cuerpo, poseía un tono oscuro y emitía un aura de tono rojo escarlata

"Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, joven Prime… gobernante definitivo de Cybertron"

Optimus miraba al mech frente a el con confusión, ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Gobernante definitivo?

"¿Como sabes mi nombre?" preguntó curioso el líder

El mech que tenía su misma apariencia se acerca a el

"Tu y yo poseemos una historia… Optimus… Tu y yo… somos familia"

Prime no lo creía en lo absoluto, su procesador estaba siendo consumido con muchas preguntas: ¿Quién era ese Transformer? ¿Cómo sabía tanto de él? ¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en él?

"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?" preguntó Optimus incrédulo

"Yo también soy un Prime… uno de los primeros lideres de Cybertron"

El misterioso mech se acercaba lentamente al confundido comandante quien instintivamente se hacía para atrás

"Yo soy conocido como **"The Fallen"**, el último de los siete Primes originales… los primeros en nacer en toda la vida cybertroniana. Y tú… eres especial. Eres Optimus Prime, el último descendiente de nuestra dinastía… somos parientes, hermanos… los últimos de nuestro linaje"

Los ópticos de Prime emiten un aura brillante mostrando curiosidad ante su desconocido origen

"¿Sabes lo que significa ser un **Prime**, Optimus?" susurró The Fallen al censor auditivo del joven líder

"Ser un Prime significa ser un Rey, un Dios ante los cybertronianos. ¿No lo puedes sentir? ¿El efecto, el poder que tienes ante tus seguidores?¿Acaso ellos no se sacrificarían por ti solo por defenderte?"

Optimus veía un punto a su favor, lo que decía Fallen era cierto, sus compañeros estarían dispuestos en morir por salvarlo y eso no había ninguna duda.

El joven Prime estaba en un estado indeciso. Fallen veía eso como una ventaja para manipular al último descendiente

"¿Qué pasa, Optimus? ¿Acaso estas verdades te han dejado sin palabras? Deberías sentirte orgulloso en ser lo que eres… ¡UN PRIME! ¡Un Rey Divino ante todos los cybertronianos!"

Optimus niega moviendo la cabeza

"¡NO! ¡Yo no soy un tirano! ¡Eso déjaselo a mi hermano, Megatron!"

Fallen emite una maligna risa

"Megatron piensa que es el verdadero gobernante de Cybertron pero está en lo incorrecto… Tú eres el quien debe gobernar el planeta… **Un Prime nace, no se hace**"

Optimus aún estaba confundido e indeciso, lo único que quería era que su pueblo fuera liberado de la tiranía de su hermano

"Sé lo que estás pensando, joven Prime… deseas la liberación de tu gente… bueno, yo puedo ayudarte a lograrlo, solo tienes que unirte a mí y todos los poderes que posees dentro de ti surgirán y te darán la fuerza para cumplir tu misión"

Prime mira con incredulidad los ópticos de Fallen, el podría ayudarlo ante los Decepticons o simplemente lo estaba engañando para su conveniencia

"Adelante, Optimus… elige…¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso deseas pasar el resto de tu vida encerrado en esta miserable jaula de animales o prefieres salvar a tu pueblo?" dijo Fallen con un tono directo

El mech ofrece su mano al joven Prime invitándolo a unirse.

Viendo que no había otra alternativa, Optimus junta su mano con la de Fallen aceptando la invitación.

En ese momento una risa maligna es emitida del procesador vocal del ancestral mech.

'¿Habré tomado la decisión correcta?' pensó Optimus

De repente Prime se arrodilla, un extremo dolor comenzaba a surgir dentro de el. Un extenso grito de agonía escapa de su procesador vocal haciendo retumbar el lugar.

"No te resistas al dolor que sientes… es la agonía… de renacer" dijo Fallen dentro de la mente de Optimus.

Su cuerpo empezaba a recibir dolorosos cambios físicos.

De su espalda surgen unas inmensas alas, pero estas tenían una forma esquelética de aleación cybertroniana, mostrando una majestuosidad.

Las cadenas que lo aprisionaban son pulverizadas por completo dejando cenizas. Sus ópticos emitían un temible aura pero no de una forma asesina, sino defensiva.

Las modificaciones de su cuerpo habían sido finalizadas. Optimus se levanta, mostraba una divinidad en cada parte de su ser, sus alas emitían un resplandor de poder.

Su evolución sería la clave para la liberación de su pueblo y su derecho por gobernar Cybertron

"Ahora, mi querido aprendiz… surge como el rey que debes ser y derrota a tus enemigos" dijo Fallen dentro de la mente de Optimus

Sin más que decir, el joven Prime ocupa sus nuevos poderes, teletransportándose hacia las minas de energon.


	7. Chapter 7 Liberación y Rebelión

**TRANSFORMERS**

**LA GUERRA DE CYBERTRON**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**LIBERACIÓN Y REBELIÓN**

**MERODEANDO POR LOS CORREDORES**

Megatron buscaba desesperadamente a su presa, el deseo de acabar con ella era feroz como el poder

"Soundwave, ¿Encontraste algo?" dijo el maligno líder a través del comlink

"_Negativo, mi lord… al parecer el misterioso intruso supo bien que hacer"_

El tirano emite un gruñido de furia, nadie se atrevía en burlarse del gobernante de Cybertron

Aunque algo comenzaba a ponerle los circuitos de punta. Estas ocurrencias eran a propósito para hacer caer su imperio

"Hermano…"

**MINAS DE ENERGON**

Barricade y Ratchet llegan sin problemas hasta el punto de reunión.

Los otros Transformers no estaban sorprendidos ante su llegada

"¿Y bien? ¿Todo resultó como tal?" preguntó Hot Rod

Barricade fija una mirada que hacía responder a las preguntas del mech

"No fue nada sencillo pero pudimos lograrlo. Su líder ahora se encuentra bien" dijo el Decepticon con un tono honorable

Antes de que algún otro mech o femme pudiera contestar, son interrumpidos por la aparición de un aura de color azul

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" preguntó Ironhide sorprendido

A pesar de haber una inmensa oscuridad en toda la base Decepticon nada evitaba que los Transformers esclavos fueran testigos de la aparición de esa misteriosa energía.

De repente una figura poco a poco se mostraba, no teniendo intención de atacar

"No puede ser… es él…" dijo Ultra Magnus con un tono completamente sorprendido

Todos los robots prisioneros miraban con asombro la figura que se presentaba ante ellos. Su majestuosidad la hacía única

"Él ha venido a salvarnos" dijeron los gemelos

Ante ellos se revelaba la inmensa forma de Optimus Prime, completamente cambiada, mostrando sus enormes alas cybertronianas y su divinidad como líder supremo

"El reinado de Megatron ha terminado… todos ustedes ahora serán liberados de su tiranía… ¡Hasta que todos seamos solo uno!"

Optimus estira su brazo. Haciendo cerrar su puño, una gran fuerza telequinética surge de este, causando que las ataduras de cada prisionero fuera destruida, liberándolos.

Cada Transformer se reúne al punto donde estaba parado su verdadero líder, poniéndose en firmes como reverencia y respeto a éste.

Prime miraba con orgullo a cada Transformer quienes emitían una extensa lealtad a su causa

"¡**Autobots**, transfórmense y avancen!"

Dando el grito de libertad, los Transformers esclavos, ahora llamados Autobots, siguen la orden de su líder.

Todos se transforman en modo vehículo, avanzando como una horda militar.

Optimus quería combatir a los Decepticons de una vez por todas

"Sigue tus instintos, joven Prime… Declara la guerra aquellos quienes te mantuvieron encerrado y hazles pagar por lo que hicieron… reclama tu lugar como el gobernante definitivo de Cybertron" dijo The Fallen en la mente de Optimus

Así lo hace el líder. Ocupando sus nuevas habilidades (Los poderes de un verdadero Prime), activa las instalaciones de energía haciendo visible la rebelión contra Lord Megatron.

"Al final de este día… uno quedará… y uno caerá".

**CENTRO DE COMANDO**

L a sorpresa fue para cada Decepticon, en especial para Blackout y Starscream, quienes habían subestimado a los robots esclavos

"¿Qué está significando esto?" dijo Starscream molesto

Soundwave quien también veía asombrado lo ocurrido en las minas de energon, no podía explicar con exactitud que es lo que pasaba

"Al parecer, de alguna forma Optimus Prime logró modificar su cuerpo y pudo escapar de su celda" dijo el especialista en comunicaciones

Starscream estaba más que enfurecido. ¿Cómo había sido posible que el mech lograra salir de su prisión? Fija su mirada en Blackout

"¿Cuál es tu explicación, soldado?"

El inmenso Decepticon no podía tampoco creerlo

"No sé como explicarlo… cuando estaba verificando la celda lo vi arrodillado, en estado hyper- sueño. No tengo idea de cómo logró llegar hasta las minas de energon en pocos nano- kliks"

Starscream golpea a Blackout, enviándolo hacia la pared

"Eres un idiota. Optimus es un maestro del engaño, una de sus habilidades es crear hologramas para confundir a sus enemigos y así poder derrotarlos. ¿Por qué crees que fue uno de los gobernantes de Cybertron?"

Blackout emite una risa haciendo que el seeker se enfadara

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" preguntó furioso

"Mira quien lo dice… si no mal recuerdo… tú también te propusiste en engañar a Lord Megatron para quedarte con el título de gobernante"

Starscream activa sus mortíferas armas, apuntando hacia el mech

"Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida o te arrancaré tu chispa lenta y dolorosamente"

"De acuerdo… ya no lo diré" dijo Blackout poniéndose de pie

Soundwave no decía nada ante la conversación, era un mech leal solamente a Megatron, los otros Decepticons no le importaban en lo absoluto, poseía una personalidad fría, sin emociones algunas.

"Mi lord, Optimus Prime ha escapado de las celdas de retención y ahora está en las minas de energon dirigiendo una rebelión contra nuestra causa" dijo Soundwave a través del comlink

**AÚN ESTANDO MERODEANDO POR LOS CORREDORES**

El líder Decepticon no podía creer lo que escuchaba en su comlink

"¿Qué has dicho? ¿Que mi hermano está libre?"

Megatron se transforma en modo jet cybertroniano, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al lugar especificado para ver con sus propios ópticos lo sucedido

"Una vez más nos volvemos a enfrentar… querido hermanito"

**CAMERINO DEL LÍDER DECEPTICON**

Elita intentaba salir del lugar tratando de llegar con su sparkmate, podía sentir la oscuridad que comenzaba a emerger dentro de Optimus

"No debo permitir que Fallen manipule la mente de mi amor con promesas falsas"

Ella activa su arma, dispara contra la puerta del lugar.

"Prime todo lo que estás haciendo es una trampa… estás ayudando a Fallen a conquistar Cybertron" dijo la femme a través del sparkbond

'Solo espero que el mensaje llegue a tiempo'

"Elita One" dijo de repente una voz

Ella voltea a ver a su alrededor averiguando quien pronunciaba su nombre

"Sé que eres tú… Fallen"

Una risa retumba en todo el cuarto

"¿Crees que en realidad soy él?" dijo la misteriosa voz con un tono sarcástico pero al mismo tiempo con un estilo seductor

De pronto una figura familiar aparece frente a ella.

La femme queda sorprendida ante la presencia del misterioso ser

"¿Optimus?"

El mech se acerca lentamente a la femme. Mostraba la forma del noble y poderoso líder Optimus Prime pero la apariencia era diferente (poseía el mismo color negro con el aura roja escarlata).

Elita estaba impresionada ante el mech que se aproximaba

"¿Realmente eres tú?"

"Optimus" no responde, solo se acercaba más y más a la inocente femme.

En ese momento, un temor empieza a surgir en la chispa de Elita, algo no andaba bien.

De repente, ella es envuelta en los poderosos brazos del mech que amaba.

"Siempre te amaré" dijo "Optimus"

La femme cae en un trance al sentir como su sparkmate tocaba con afección su armadura. Ella ve los ópticos de éste, mostraban el tono de un fuego apasionado, sin embargo podía sentir como una fuerza maligna emitían de estos.

"Tú… no… eres… Optimus" dijo ella entre pausas

Ella se aparta del mech, apuntando su arma contra éste.

Una risa ancestral surge del procesador de "Optimus Prime", haciendo que la femme sintiera terror alguno y coraje

"Eres muy hermosa, Elita One… posees un gran intelecto el cual me sería muy útil"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar la forma del mech que amo para usarme?!" exclamó la femme furiosa

"En pocos ciclos tu amado detendrá a su hermano y sus hordas de la oscuridad para que así yo pueda reclamar lo que me pertenecía desde hace millones de ciclos estelares"

"Lo engañaste con lo de ser un Prime…"

The Fallen toca la barbilla de la femme

"Oh no, querida… El es un Prime al igual que yo y merece ser el gobernador de todo el planeta. Pero te darás cuenta… el poder que le otorgue también tiene un precio… es de él para siempre eso es cierto, sin embargo Optimus debe continuar con mi legado lo quiera o no"

Elita apunta su arma contra el mech, éste emite una terrorífica risa

"Tu patética arma no esta comparada con mi gran poder. Acéptalo, es su destino crear oscuridad en Cybertron"

La femme dispara su arma directo a la cara de Fallen (quien tenía la forma de Optimus), esperando poder callarlo.

Pero para su desgracia, el mech solo reía maniáticamente

"No puedes hacer nada ante el destino, en especial en el suyo"

The Fallen desaparece entre las sombras haciendo que la realidad volviera a su curso.

Elita se arrodilla tapando su cara con ambas manos

"No… esto no puede terminar así" dijo sollozando

Lágrimas de energon surgen de sus bellos ópticos. En su mente solo se escuchaba la horrenda risa de Fallen burlándose por su desgracia y su aproximado triunfo.


	8. Chapter 8 Combate y Furia

**TRANSFORMERS**

**LA GUERRA DE CYBERTRON**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**COMBATE Y FURIA**

**MINAS DE ENERGON**

Megatron se transforma en modo robot. Sus ópticos no podían aceptar lo que pasaba. Los Transformers esclavos habían acabado con los guardias de seguridad, dejando solo cascarones vacíos por doquier.

Una inmensa furia expulsa su ser, abalanzándose contra el enemigo.

Su mortífera cuchilla probaba cada gota de energon de cada robot, sintiendo el poder fluyendo dentro de él.

De repente, un mortal disparo hace perder el interés hacia los blancos fáciles

"Nos volvemos a encontrar… hermano" dijo el tirano expresando una mirada demoniaca

Los ópticos de Optimus expresaban un hambre por la exterminación del enemigo

"Tu reino del terror ha terminado, Megatron"

El líder Decepticon emite una diabólica risa, nada lo iba a detener en seguir conquistando Cybertron, ni siquiera un ser como su hermano

"¡Ja! No pudiste detenerme la última vez. ¿Qué te hace creer que podrás ahora?" dijo el mech con un tono burlón

"Eso lo veremos" dijo Optimus

El tirano intenta adivinar lo que expresaba su hermano menor, pero la máscara que cubría su rostro hacía imposible averiguarlo, solo mostraba sus flameantes ópticos, aunque eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Ambos mech se abalanzan, uno contra el otro, iniciando una feroz batalla.

Hot Rod, quien poseía una asombrosa agilidad en el combate, veía al mismo tiempo la pelea que se prolongaba contra los dos líderes

"¡Autobots, acaben con todos los enemigos!" gritó

Cada robot tenía una forma distinta de pelear, haciendo que sus estilos fueran únicos.

Ultra Magnus tenía un poder de disparo impresionante, al igual que Ironhide. Ambos derrotaban a cada Decepticon con suma crueldad aunque esa no fuera su intención.

En cuanto a Chromia y Arcee… sus movimientos eran veloces como un relámpago, eso era gracias a su tamaño.

Jetfire tenía una forma de pelear muy distinta a la de los otros mechs, pues ya era muy viejo y la flexibilidad ya no formaba parte de su protocolo, sin embargo poseía una fuerza inimaginable.

Jazz y Bumblebee eran los más ágiles en cuanto ataques desde el aire, haciendo acrobacias nunca antes vistas y movimientos únicos contra el enemigo.

Sidewipe y Sunstreaker trabajaban como uno solo, protegiéndose uno con el otro.

Mientras que Ratchet, mostraba una destreza sorprendente, a pesar de ser un médico.

El scout Barricade luchaba al lado de los Autobots, pues veía que sus ideales eran más convincentes que la de los Decepticons.

Optimus era un maestro en cuanto al combate de espadas, sus movimientos y ataques eran como una danza del antiguo Cybertron, mostrando el momento del golpe y del bloqueo, algo con lo que tenía a su favor contra su hermano.

Pero Megatron también tenía sus métodos para esquivar cada ataque, no importaba que tan hábil era Prime, nada lo iba a detener

"¿No te cansas de perder, hermanito? ¡Cybertron es mío al igual que tu libertad!"

El joven líder no decía palabra alguna, sus ataques no le permitían expulsar algún comentario, solo el deseo de terminar la batalla.

El mech golpea a su hermano con unos impresionantes movimientos de artes marciales.

Megatron queda asombrado, nunca antes había visto combatir de esa manera a Optimus

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" dijo sorprendido

Ninguna respuesta, dejando que el silencio insultara al tirano.

El joven Prime también atacaba con sus poderes telequinéticos, aventando a su hermano cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Megatron comenzaba a perder el control al no poder derrotar a su hermano, algo con lo que el joven Prime miraba a su favor

"Destrózalo, mi aprendiz. Haz que sufra de la misma forma que lo hiciste" dijo Fallen dentro de la mente de Optimus

Al parecer el joven líder estaba hipnotizado con cada palabra que le decía el ancestral mech, provocando que lentamente la oscuridad reinara en su interior.

El cuerpo del líder Decepticon mostraba extensas cortaduras por las espadas de su hermano, sin embargo eso no lo detenía en seguir peleando.

En cuanto a Optimus, sus heridas eran visibles ante cualquier mech que se acercara a verlo, su armadura era muy sensible al tacto o rasgadura alguna.

De pronto, un ataque hacia sus alas cybertronianas hace que su concentración fuera interrumpida cruelmente.

La cuchilla de Megatron había cortado un poco de la estructura metálica de las alas, haciendo que energon líquido surgiera como nunca antes.

El dolor consumía su chispa. Su procesador era envuelto por las mismas escenas del pasado al combatir contra su hermano.

El dolor, el tormento… la oscuridad comenzaba a nublar su mirada.

Megatron aprovecho esa debilidad para volver hacer el mismo procedimiento. Violentamente vuelve a atacar a su hermano, esta vez ocupando su arma de fusión, disparando en uno de los hombros del joven líder.

Optimus cae dolido al suelo; los Autobots que se habían librado de sus enemigos quedaban horrorizados por lo que le pasaba a su comandante

"¡Prime necesita ayuda! ¡Autobots protejan a nuestro líder!" ordenó Hot Rod

Ironhide y Ultra Magnus fueron a su ayuda, disparando sus armas contra Megatron

El tirano solo reía maniáticamente ante sus atacantes, mostrando una completa arrogancia

"Todos ustedes son unos idiotas, ¿Creen que este mech los llevará hacia la victoria? Ni siquiera puede vencerme en su estado débil"

El maligno líder arroja a ambos robots hacia unos cristales de energon, disparando hacia estos intentando enterrarlos vivos en las rocas.

Sin embargo los guerreros eran lo suficientemente hábiles para alejarse a tiempo de la explosión

Megatron emite un grito de furia, volviendo a disparar su mortal arma.

De repente, Optimus toma el pie de su hermano mayor. Este mira a ver a su "débil" hermanito, disfrutando lo patético que era ante él.

En ese momento, Prime cierra su puño, golpeando el pie de Megatron, sin embargo al cerrar su mano, surge su espada de energon, enterrándola directo a la extremidad de movilidad.

El tirano emite un extenso grito de dolor, causándole pérdida de equilibrio.

"Maldito seas, hermano"

Lentamente, el joven Prime se levanta, aunque sus heridas le hacían difícil hacerlo.

Ya estando de pie, Optimus se acerca a su hermano caído

"Esto termina aquí… Megatron"

"No, hermano… Para ti ha terminado"

El joven líder expresa un gesto de confusión.

En ese momento, Megatron emite una diabólica risa

"¡DECEPTICONS, ATAQUEN!" ordenó

De un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas las hordas malignas rodean a Optimus

El voltea a ver a su hermano, quien expresaba una malvada sonrisa.

Unos soldados ayudan a su líder a levantarse, soportándolo entre sus hombros

"Tu pierdes, querido hermano. Decepticons, acábenlo"

Al parecer el joven Prime no tendría escapatoria ante los enemigos… o eso era lo que pensaban ellos.

De pronto, los Autobots se abalanzan contra los Decepticons, defendiendo a su líder.

Optimus al ver ese acto, recordó lo que Fallen le había dicho

"_Ser un Prime significa ser un Rey, un Dios ante los cybertronianos. ¿No lo puedes sentir? ¿El efecto, el poder que tienes ante tus seguidores? ¿Acaso ellos no se sacrificarían por ti solo por defenderte?" _

"Tienes razón" dijo Prime a sí mismo.

Starscream se abalanza contra Optimus, atacándolo desde la espalda

"Esta vez tendré el honor de destruirte, Prime" dijo el seeker con malicia

El joven líder ataca al guerrero dándole varios golpes en el pecho. Sin embargo Starscream soportaba cada ataque.

"Posees una sparkmate muy hermosa, Optimus…"

El joven Prime emite un aura de furia en sus ópticos, ¿Por qué el Decepticon estaba hablando de su amada Elita One en este instante? Al menos que fuera…

"¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A HACERLE ESO A ELLA, MALDITO Y MISERABLE TRAIDOR!"

Optimus se abalanza contra el seeker, golpeándolo con toda su ira en la cara y también arrancándole cada extremidad con una inmensa crueldad y odio

"¡NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÁS A TOCAR A MI AMADA ELITA ONE!"

Diciendo eso, el joven Prime arranca la chispa del seeker, aventando el resto del cuerpo lejos de su presencia

Estaba harto de esta pelea… harto de estar luchando por lo que es correcto… y harto de no poder disfrutar su felicidad.

De repente, su cuerpo es envuelto por una inmensa aura de color azul, expresando su enfurecimiento, se eleva por los aires

"Si…. Acábalos…. Mata a todos los que te arrebataron tu felicidad… hazlos arder en el infierno" dijo Fallen dentro de la mente de Optimus

Ambos bandos quedan asombrados ante la situación, incluso Megatron estaba sorprendido

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" dijo confundido

Las alas de Prime vuelven a estar como antes, no dejando ninguna señal de daño. Éstas se extienden al máximo, mostrando su divinidad.

"¡Todos los que estuvieron en mi contra enfrentarán mi juicio! Todos los Transformers del planeta… ¡ELIGAN SUS BANDOS!… ¡EL REY DEFINITIVO DE CYBERTRON ESTÁ AQUÍ! ".

Entre el aire se escuchaba una ancestral risa, demostrando su triunfo.


	9. Chapter 9 Cuando la Luz Oscurece

**TRANSFORMERS**

**LA GUERRA DE CYBERTRON**

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**CUANDO LA LUZ OSCURECE**

**MINAS DE ENERGON**

Todos los Transformers del sector estaban sorprendidos mediante lo ocurrido, en especial Megatron.

"¡Nadie es gobernante de Cybertron más que yo!" exclamó

Sin más que decir, el maligno líder se abalanza contra su hermano. Sin embargo el aura que emitía alrededor de él no le permitía atacarlo

"¿Qué significa esto?" dijo el mech sorprendido

Optimus fija su mirada hacia los Decepticons, incluyendo a su hermano, extiende su brazo abriendo su mano, de esta, surge una extensa ráfaga de flamas infernales, ataca a los enemigos

"¡Arrodíllense!" dijo Prime con un tono directo

"¡Nunca!" exclamó Megatron

Todos los Decepticons se abalanzan contra el joven líder tratando de atacarlo, pero eso provoca que éste se enfureciera haciendo que las flamas que salían directo de su mano fueran más ardientes.

Los Autobots estaban asombrados al ver lo que estaba haciendo su líder

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? Eso no debería estar pasando ¿O sí?" dijo Hot Rod a sí mismo

"¡OPTIMUS!" dijo una voz de repente

Hot Rod voltea a ver quien era la misteriosa voz

"¡Elita!" dijo con sorpresa

Ella, quien estaba en modo vehículo, se transforma en su forma original. Sus ópticos estaban fascinados al ver a su sparkmate expulsando sus grandes poderes divinos

"Lita, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?" preguntó el mech

"Es una larga historia. Debemos detener a Optimus antes de que acabe con todos nosotros"

Hot Rod expresa un gesto de confusión, ¿De qué estaba hablando la femme?

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó curioso

"The Fallen ha estado manipulándolo con promesas falsas… Sí Optimus destruye a todos los Decepticons y a su líder, la oscuridad reinará en Cybertron bajo el mandato de este ancestral Transformer"

"¿Quién es ese tal Fallen?"

"El es uno de los siete Primes, los primeros lideres de Cybertron. Sin embargo traicionó a sus hermanos para obtener gran poder y gobernar el planeta. Ahora intenta recuperar el reinado que le pertenecía por derecho, solo que esta vez ocupando la ayuda de mi amado"

Sin más que decir, ambos robots fueron ante Optimus Prime, pero no iban solos, los otros Autobots los acompañaban ante cualquier ataque enemigo.

"Que no haya error alguno… ¡El Rey de Cybertron está aquí!"

De pronto una risa ancestral se escucha entre el aire, anunciando la llegada de Fallen.

Un portal Transwarp aparece frente los Decepticons, mostrando la figura del oscuro mech, solo poseía una diferencia en su verdadero ser. Su cuerpo tenía la forma de Optimus Prime a excepción del color, poseía un color negro como la oscuridad misma, exponiendo algunos rasgos de fuego infernal en cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

"Bien hecho, mi aprendiz… Muy pronto Cybertron será nuestro y tú tendrás lo que siempre haz querido"

Optimus voltea a ver a Fallen con una mirada diabólica, expresando odio e ira

"Aquellos que estuvieron a mi lado… y los que estuvieron en mi contra… avancen y enfrenten mi juicio" dijo Prime con un tono fantasmal

Megatron no creía lo que veía sus ópticos. Su hermano estaba bajo el servicio del único y verdadero fundador de los Decepticons… The Fallen.

El joven líder vuelve a tierra firme, sus alas expresan su divinidad ante todos los Transformers frente a él, haciéndolos ver como simples insectos.

"Fallen… mi amo… "dijo el joven Prime estando bajo un trance sobrenatural

El ancestral mech emite una diabólica risa

"Por largos ciclos estelares he estado buscando a alguien quien me libere de mi prisión dimensional… fuiste tú, mi querido aprendiz… Optimus Prime…"

En ese momento aparecen el resto de las tropas Autobots, apuntando sus armas contra Fallen

"Detén esto, Optimus. No permitas que nuestro triunfo sea destrozado por tus propios soldados"

El joven líder detiene a sus tropas ocupando sus poderes telequinéticos, movilizándolos por completo.

Todo el sector mostraba una inmensa calma hasta que la aparición de Elita One rompe el silencio

"¡Prime!" gritó

The Fallen emite una risa maligna, mostrando la incompetencia de la femme

"Has llegado demasiado tarde, Elita One. Optimus Prime ahora está bajo mi poder y no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarlo de su destino"

Megatron activa su arma, disparando contra el ancestral mech.

"¡Elita, rescata a mi hermano de las garras de la oscuridad! ¡Yo me encargaré de Fallen!" dijo el líder Decepticon

La femme estaba sorprendida ante el acto heroico de Megatron, después de todo el era hermano de Optimus, y los hermanos se ayudan mutuamente.

Ella se acerca a su sparkmate, tratando de liberarlo del control de Fallen.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo, Optimus comienza atacarla con suma agresividad, iniciando una batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad

"Prime, soy yo, Elita… ¿No me reconoces?"

El joven líder no responde, ataca con todo su poder a la inocente femme, aunque ella era muy hábil a esquivar los ataques de su sparkmate

"Optimus, por favor despierta. The Fallen solo te ha estado utilizando para su conveniencia. ¿No lo puedes sentir?"

Nada, ni siquiera un susurro… Prime estaba hipnotizado por completo.

Los ópticos de Elita surgían lágrimas de energon, el mech que siempre ha amado desde hace millones de ciclos estelares ahora estaba atado en las garras de la oscuridad evitando poder sentir cada sentimiento de amor de su ser

"Por favor… Optimus… no me abandones" dijo ella sollozando

En ese momento los ópticos del joven Prime comienzan a volver a la normalidad, expresando una inocente mirada, se arrodilla para ver a su amada

"¿E-Elita?" dijo el mech entre pausas

La femme toca el rostro de su sparkmate con ambas manos, transmitiéndole fuerzas para luchar contra la oscuridad que reinaba en su chispa.

"Soy yo… siempre estaré a tu lado" dijo la femme con un tono calmado

De pronto el procesador vocal de Optimus emite un agonizante grito. El dolor había regresado para atormentarlo… era insoportable, quemaba cada parte de su ser con inmensa crueldad.

Su cuerpo emite un aura de fuego, indicando que el dolor era extremadamente fuerte e intolerable

"Por favor… Elita… has que se detenga el tormento…"

Ella sentía la presencia de Fallen tratando de controlar nuevamente a su sparkmate

"No puedes salvarlo de mi poder" dijo Fallen en la mente de la femme

"Eso es lo que crees" dijo Elita con un tono firme

Ella emite todo su amor a Optimus a través del sparkbond, luchando contra la oscuridad interna que poseía su amado.

"¡No, el me pertenece! ¡Él es mi legado… mi descendiente al trono!" dijo Fallen

"¡Ya no más!" dijo de repente Prime

El control que poseía el ancestral mech dentro de el había sido destruido para siempre liberando a Optimus de su propia maldad.

El fija su mirada hacia Elita, quien estaba abrazándolo con toda sus fuerzas.

"Oh, Elita. Gracias por salvarme"

La femme expresa un gesto de felicidad hacia Prime. El besa la frente de ella demostrando su amor.

"Megatron necesita de tu ayuda contra Fallen" dijo la femme

Optimus voltea a ver a su hermano quien estaba peleando contra el ancestral mech

"The Fallen pagará por lo que hizo… le arrancaré la cara y su chispa por todo lo que ha hecho"

Sin más que decir, el joven Prime se levanta dirigiéndose a la batalla

"_Ten mucho cuidado" _dijo Elita a través del sparkbond

"_Lo haré, te lo prometo" _contestó Optimus

En ese momento aparecen los otros Autobots, quienes habían logrado liberarse del poder de su líder

"Elita ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Ultra Magnus

"Ahora lo estoy" dijo ella y al mismo tiempo expresando una sonrisa

Todos los Autobots voltean a ver la batalla entre los dos líderes contra The Fallen.

"Espero que Optimus y Megatron logren exterminar a ese Transformer traidor" dijo Ironhide

Muy pronto esta guerra llegaría a su fin.


	10. Chapter 10 Hermanos

**TRANSFORMERS**

**LA GUERRA DE CYBERTRON**

**CAPÍTULO X**

**HERMANOS**

Optimus y Megatron peleaban contra Fallen ocupando todo su poder a pesar de ser un oponente muy poderoso

"Ten mucho cuidado con sus poderes, hermano. Recuerda que fue un Prime" dijo el joven líder quien al mismo tiempo disparaba su arma contra el oponente

"No tienes porque recordarlo" dijo el tirano sarcásticamente

Megatron activa su cuchilla, atacando al ancestral mech

"¡No pueden vencerme, mi poder es ilimitado comparado con el suyo!"

Optimus ataca al maligno ser, golpeándolo con movimientos de artes marciales.

Fallen arroja al joven líder contra su hermano, enviándolos directo al suelo

"Pudiste haberte unido a mí, Optimus Prime. Pero en vez de eso elegiste ¡EL CAMINO DEL DOLOR!"

El ancestral mech ocupa su poder telequinético contra el joven Prime, tratando de arrancarle sus alas cybertronianas.

Un grito de dolor emite el procesador de Optimus, haciendo que Megatron fuera a su ayuda.

El tirano dispara su arma contra Fallen alejándolo de su hermano menor

"¿Crees que mereces ser el gobernante de Cybertron, Megatron? No eres un Prime como yo… solo los que son de este linaje pueden ser reyes del planeta"

Optimus, estando otra vez de pie, tira a Fallen ocupando una patada giratoria

"Megatron y yo somos hermanos de acuerdo a las leyes cybertronianas. Tu no sabes quienes somos"

Fallen nuevamente se abalanza contra Optimus, esta vez directo a su espalda. Vulgarmente arranca una parte de las alas cybertronianas, haciendo que el joven Prime emitiera un agonizante grito de dolor.

El maligno mech disfrutaba cada gota del tormento de Optimus.

Sin piedad alguna hace el mismo proceso con la otra ala, dejando al joven descendiente desangrarse lenta y dolorosamente.

Megatron se enfurece, nadie se atrevía en atormentar a su hermano menor más que él mismo.

"¡Aléjate de él, miserable!" dijo disparando su arma de fusión

El impacto que provoca el disparo de Megatron arroja a Fallen a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

El tirano se acerca a su hermano caído, quien intentaba detener la hemorragia de sus heridas

"Vamos, hermanito… debemos exterminar a este pobre diablo de una vez por todas" dijo Megatron, ayudando a Optimus a levantarse.

El dolor era inmenso e infernal, pero su hermano tenía razón, The Fallen tenía que ser exterminado a cualquier costo.

"Adelante" dijo Prime

Sin importar que tan insoportable fuera el dolor, Optimus se transforma en modo vehículo, al igual que Megatron.

Ambos disparan sus armas contra al mech enemigo. Sin embargo éste ya estaba harto de ellos.

"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes para desafiarme?! ¡NO SON NADA!"

Fallen ataca a los dos hermanos ocupando su mortífera lanza de cybertronium, más aparte utilizando sus poderes telequinéticos a toda potencia.

Optimus y Megatron combinan su potencia de disparo contra Fallen, provocando una inmensa nube negra de humo.

Los Autobots y Decepticons estaban asombrados por la gran batalla que se libraba entre los tres mechs

"Es la primera vez que veo a Prime y a Megatron trabajar en equipo como hermanos" dijo Hot Rod

Elita pasaba por lo mismo, nunca había imaginado que ambos hermanos finalmente estaban trabajando juntos luchando contra un poderoso enemigo.

Jetfire no estaba tan sorprendido, pues ya había pasado por esa experiencia hace millones de ciclos estelares.

En cuanto a los Decepticons estaban más impresionados al ver ambos mech combinando su poder por la victoria y destrucción del Prime caído… The Fallen.

Parecía que la batalla había terminado… o eso era lo que ambos bandos pensaban.

De repente, una ráfaga de fuego ardiente surge de la nube de humo.

El gran resplandor que había provocado, deja por unos nano- kliks cegados a ambos bandos de Transformers

"¿Qué está pasando? No puedo ver" dijo Jazz tratando de ajustar su visor

Barricade, quien tenía experiencia con ese tipo de ráfagas, logra ver lo sucedido.

La nube de humo se dispersa dejando visible a los tres mechs combatientes, aunque sus apariencias no se veían bien. Cada uno poseía severas abolladuras en casi todo el cuerpo, más aparte mostraban cansancio.

Peor era para Optimus; Barricade hace un escaneo rápido a su cuerpo, nota que su espalda escurría energon como nunca antes, causando que su energía comenzara agotarse lentamente.

"No debemos permitir que nuestros verdaderos lideres perezcan en manos de ese viejo mech" dijo a ambos bandos

Autobots y Decepticons se miran del uno al otro, estando confundidos

"Barricade tiene razón, nuestra supervivencia depende de la destrucción de Fallen" dijo Soundwave con un tono cibernético

Sin tener más que decir ambas facciones fueron al ataque contra el ancestral mech.

Fallen se acerca hacia Optimus quien estaba arrodillado por el increíble dolor que sentía en su espalda.

"Al parecer yo gano esta batalla… Prime"

El ancestral mech agresivamente toma el cuello del joven líder, acercándolo directo a sus ópticos

"Nunca más volverás a cuestionar mi autoridad, Optimus Prime"

Los ópticos del joven líder expresaban furia y odio ante el enemigo.

Fallen emite una risa diabólica, demostrando su "triunfo"

"Me aseguraré de drenar cada emoción de tu chispa hasta dejarte como un simple zombie"

El ancestral mech activa unos pequeños tentáculos, los cuales estos salían de sus filosas manos. Estos lentamente se acercan a la cámara de chispa de Optimus con la intención de drenarle todas sus emociones

"No…"

De pronto varias ráfagas desgarran la armadura de Fallen, provocando que un grito de furia emitiera su procesador vocal

"¿Quién se atreve a retarme?"

Su sorpresa fue inesperada… todos los Autobots y Decepticons estaban disparando contra él

"¡NO!" exclamó

"¡AUTOBOTS ATAQUEN!" ordenó Hot Rod

"¡DECEPTICONS, ACABEN CON ESTE TRAIDOR!" exclamó Soundwave

Fallen no podía pelear contra ese gran número de Transformers, la única opción que tenía era escapar.

"Esto aún no ha terminado… este mundo será mío"

El ancestral mech aparece un portal Transwarp, su intención era huir de la batalla

"Sin embargo no me iré solo…"

Fallen toma una de las alas de Optimus, llevándoselo.

Megatron corre directo hacia el enemigo para rescatar a su hermano, desapareciendo entre el portal Transwarp.

Los tres mechs se habían esfumado como por arte de magia dejando a ambos bandos sin líder alguno

"Ellos… se han ido" dijo Bumblebee sorprendido

"No te preocupes, volverán" dijo Jetfire

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Arcee

Todos los Transformers expresaban gran preocupación por lo estaba pasando, a excepción de Soundwave

"Esperar… y tener confianza de que nuestros líderes ganen esta batalla final" dijo Jetfire

Así lo hicieron ambos bandos, la única alternativa que les quedaba era esperar y tener esperanza de que ambos hermanos y gobernantes de Cybertron fueran victoriosos en esa batalla contra Fallen.

**EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN**

Fallen disparaba mortales flamas contra Megatron, intentando alejarlo lo más posible de su camino

"Tu hermano está condenado" dijo el maligno mech con un tono fantasmal

El líder Decepticon vuelve a disparar su arma, solo que esta vez directo en la cara, haciendo que el enemigo soltara al joven Prime.

Aprovechando esa situación de distracción, Optimus activa una de sus espadas de energon, con ésta rasga el pecho de Fallen, causando que energon líquido surgiera de éste.

"¿Con qué atacando al enemigo estando baja su guardia? Siempre supuse que poseías una actitud traicionera, Optimus Prime… al igual que yo"

El joven líder vuelve atacar al mech, esta vez utilizando los poderes de un verdadero Prime.

Dispara ardientes llamas, haciendo que el oponente fuera aturdido

"Eso es porque lo aprendí de mi hermano mayor" dijo Optimus con un tono orgulloso

Megatron no desaprovecho el momento de desconcierto de Fallen, disparando contra éste

"Eso es lo que nos define como líderes y hermanos… algo que nunca podrás entender" dijo el líder Decepticon

Fallen emite una risa maniática

"Ambos son patéticos… luchar juntos solo para poder destruirse del uno al otro"

Megatron le da al maligno mech una patada voladora en la cara, mandándolo al suelo.

Optimus se acerca a su hermano

"Tal vez tengamos nuestras diferencias en ciertos puntos, pero siempre seremos siendo de la misma hermandad"

Ambos líderes se miran fijamente, mostrando una expresión de decisión

"Ya es tiempo… hermano" dijo Prime

"Si… es hora de terminar con esto" dijo Megatron

Ambos hermanos emiten una inmensa aura de energía, cubriendo sus cuerpos por completo.

Los ópticos de Fallen estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" preguntó

Las sorpresas no terminaban, las heridas de Optimus se habían desvanecido, dejándolo como nuevo.

En ese momento, ambos líderes se fusionan, creando a Mega Prime (NOTA DEL AUTOR: MEGA PRIME ES LA COMBINACIÓN DE OPTIMUS Y MEGATRON, ESTO ME BASE EN TF RID OMEGA PRIME)

"Por el Allspark... por Cybertron" dijo el nuevo mech

Las voces de ambos hermanos se oían como una sola, haciendo que su voz fuera celestial como la de un dios

"¿Creen que con su habilidad de fusionarse me detendrán? ¡Nada puede ser capaz de hacerlo!"

"Nada excepto nosotros juntos… ¡MATRIX BLAST!" dijo el mech

Del pecho de Mega Prime surge un mortal rayo de energía, disparado directo a Fallen

"¡No puede ser!… ¡NOOOO!"

La ráfaga traspasa el pecho del ancestral mech hasta su chispa destruyéndola por completo.

Fallen… el Prime caído había sido eliminado para siempre

"Nosotros surgimos… tú caes" dijo Mega Prime

Diciendo eso ambos hermanos se separan

"Ha terminado" dijo Optimus

"Tal vez para ti, querido hermanito… pero para mí no" dijo Megatron con un tono obsesivo

El joven líder concentra todo su poder de Prime para crear un portal Transwarp

"Me sorprendes, Megatron… te arriesgaste a pelear contra Fallen solo por salvarme"

El tirano emite un gruñido

"No te hagas ilusiones, hermanito. Solo lo hice porque nadie es capaz de atormentarte más que yo… y eso nada lo cambiará"

Optimus comprendía lo que decía Megatron, después de todo ambos eran hermanos definitivos a pesar de sus diferencias

"Esto quiere decir que la guerra aún no termina… ¿Verdad?"

Megatron no expresa palabra alguna alejando su mirada de Optimus.

Ya habiendo regresado a las minas de energon, ambos líderes se aproximan ante su gente

"Fallen finalmente ha sido eliminado… "dijo Optimus

Antes de que el pudiera continuar con el discurso, Megatron dispara contra este

"Una batalla se ha ganado pero no la guerra… llegó el momento… Optimus **Prime**"

Traición, típico de Megatron. El joven líder sabía que esta batalla sería la más difícil (sin contar la pelea contra Fallen).

Ambos bandos se separan dando espacio a la batalla por venir. Elita One estaba preocupada por su sparkmate, pues este había sufrido un inmenso combate contra uno de los primeros Transformers.

"Al final de este día uno quedará…" dijo Prime

"…Y uno caerá" dijo Megatron

Ambos mech se abalanzan, juntando sus manos iniciando una pelea de fuerza. Los dos poseían una increíble fortaleza la cual hacía indescriptible adivinar quien de ellos era más poderoso.

Sin embargo, Megatron poseía la habilidad de atacar sin previo aviso al enemigo, lo cual podría causar una posibilidad de derrotar a su hermano.

Aunque Optimus era mucho más hábil, gracias a las mejoras que había recibido de Fallen convirtiéndolo en un verdadero Prime.

Megatron ataca a su hermano utilizando su cuchilla, causando inmensas cortaduras en su armadura.

Optimus se resistía ante el dolor; la cuchilla que poseía su hermano fue capaz de casi matarlo en dos ocasiones

'Esto debe terminar de inmediato' pensó Prime

El ocupa sus poderes telequinéticos, arrastra a su hermano unos cuantos metros fuera de su alcance, dándole tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

Los Autobots y Decepticons veían con distinción la batalla que se prolongaba.

Elita comenzaba a perder el control, estaba cansada de que ambos líderes pelearan todo el tiempo, era el momento de terminar ese combate de una vez y por siempre.

"¡Ya fue suficiente!" gritó con furia

Todos los Transformers quedan sorprendidos ante la reacción de la femme.

Optimus y Megatron voltean a mirar a Elita. Ambos estaban apunto de golpearse directo en la cara

"Megatron… lo que estás haciendo es una completa locura… Prime es tu hermano… él trata de ayudar a poner orden a nuestro mundo al igual que tú pretendes. ¡Detén esta pelea AHORA!"

El líder Decepticon estaba impresionado por la forma en que la sparkmate de su hermano le estaba hablando, sin embargo una risa surge de su procesador vocal

"¿Crees que me interesa crear orden y paz en Cybertron? Estás en un error femme, solo me interesa conquistar otros mundos y tomar su energía… Optimus todo este tiempo se ha vuelto un estorbo en mis planes de dominación… pero eso se acabó… el no volverá a ser una sombra de mi ser ¡NUNCA!"

Megatron golpea con toda su fuerza el abdomen de Prime, causando que energon líquido fuera expulsado de su procesador vocal

"¡Cybertron es mío!" exclamó el tirano

Este ataca con toda su furia su hermano menor; Optimus se protegía de cada golpe ocupando sus poderes telequinéticos.

"Matarme no te hará ningún bien, Megatron… Aún así si lo lograras ¿Qué harás? Mis Autobots lucharan hasta el final por detenerte"

Sorpresivamente el joven líder dispara de sus manos flamas ardientes, atacando uno de los hombros de su hermano

El tirano emite un gesto de dolor, aunque eso no lo detenía en seguir atacando a Optimus

"Tal vez tengas razón… sin embargo acabar contigo provocaría la perdida de espíritu de cada uno de tus preciados Autobots hasta llevarlos a la destrucción total"

Megatron dispara su arma contra la barrera invisible que protegía a su hermano, logrando dañarlo de su pecho.

Energon líquido surge de la inmensa herida, provocando que Prime perdiera poco a poco su fuerza.

Ya no importaba nada por el momento, lo único que deseaba era acabar con la batalla que lo había tenido prisionero durante muchos ciclos estelares.

"Ningún es sacrificio… es tan grande… si es… en servicio… a la libertad" dijo Optimus en pausas

Megatron teniendo en su merced a su hermano, intenta enterrar su cuchilla cybertroniana directo a la cámara de chispa de Prime.

Pero al tratar de hacer eso, el pecho de Optimus es cubierto por un fuerte resplandor, evitando que su hermano se acercara a su chispa.

"El Allspark… no está de acuerdo de que… muera aún" dijo el joven Prime

"¡NO!" Exclamó Megatron enfurecido

Optimus, sin importar en la condición en que estaba, golpea su hermano con todo su poder, hasta dejarlo noqueado.

Soundwave, viendo el trágico desenlace, ordena a los Decepticons que se retiraran.

Unos soldados recogen el cuerpo herido de su líder huyendo del lugar.

El especialista en armas voltea a ver a Optimus quien estaba siendo rodeado por sus guerreros, diciéndole:

"Has ganado esta vez, Optimus Prime… pero esto aún no termina"

Habiendo los Decepticons abandonado Cybertron, los Autobots celebran su victoria.

Todos gritaban por la victoria… a excepción de uno… Prime.

'Hermano… sé que algún día te darás cuenta de que todo lo que estás haciendo es un error'

El joven líder abre un portal Transwarp, desapareciendo del lugar.

Elita se había dado cuenta de eso y por fortuna sabía a donde se dirigía su sparkmate.

Ella manda llamar a Hot Rod y Ultra Magnus, pidiéndoles que se encargaran de la situación.

Sin más que hacer, la femme se transforma en modo vehículo alejándose de la multitud dirigiéndose donde estaba su sparkmate.

**TYGER PAX- UNA DE LAS CAPITALES DE CYBERTRON**

Optimus se encontraba parado en una colina metálica contemplando una de las lunas del planeta. Sus pensamientos eran consumidos por la hermosa figura que representaba el astro, dejándolo en una armonía total.

Sus heridas de la batalla aún permanecían presentes, sintiendo el dolor agonizante, sin embargo eso no importaba en lo absoluto, había cumplido su misión. La destrucción de Fallen y la derrota de Megatron era lo que más le interesaba; su pueblo por fin era libre del yugo de su tiránico hermano, logrando la paz total… por ahora.

En ese momento, Elita One aparece, transformándose en modo robot.

Lentamente se acerca a su sparkmate para evitar interrumpirlo en lo que estaba pensando.

Optimus no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia, sin embargo no voltea a verla.

La femme abraza a su sparkmate por la espalda, expresando su amor

"Prime…"

El joven líder, sintiendo los brazos de su sparkmate tocando su cuerpo, voltea a mirarla sintiendo el amor a través del sparkbond

"Elita… mi gran amor"

El acerca su frente a la de la femme, expresando su felicidad

"Pensé que iba perderte" dijo ella

Optimus expresa una sonrisa

"Eso nunca pasará" dijo con un tono protector

El junta su poderoso cuerpo al de la femme, acariciando con gran afección cada parte de su armadura.

La chispa de Elita pulsaba intensamente, hacía tiempo que no sentía de cerca a su amado… era un buen momento para aprovecharlo mientras le era posible… sin embargo aún quedaba mucho tiempo para disfrutar ese momento de intimidad entre ambos.

La mirada de Optimus emitía un aura de intenso fuego apasionado, haciendo que la femme cayera en un trance de extremo gozo.

El joven Prime junta sus labios con los de Elita besándola con una interminable pasión. Ambos Transformers eran consumidos por el fuego que sentían en sus chispas.

Durante millones de ciclos estelares Cybertron fue gobernado por los reyes Optimus Prime y Elita One, promoviendo la paz total.

Sin embargo, Optimus Prime sabía que esta "Era de Oro" no duraría por siempre, su hermano aún estaba vivo y en cualquier momento podría atacar, pues esto era solo el principio, por lo tanto el estaría aquí y esperándolo.


End file.
